A feia mais Bella
by Irmas-Cullen
Summary: Isabella é uma garota da pequena cidade de Forks,desde que nasceu é a coisinha mais feia que aquela cidade já viu, filha de Charlie Swan e Renée Swan que morreu durante seu parto é também a pessoa com o coração mais puro, sonhador e bondoso que Forks...
1. Sinopse

Isabella é uma garota da pequena cidade de Forks, desde que nasceu é a coisinha mais feia que aquela cidade já viu, filha de Charlie Swan e Renée Swan que morreu durante seu parto é também a pessoa com o coração mais puro, sonhador e bondoso que Forks já abrigou, porém, como toda cidade Forks também tem gente suja e maldosa como Edward Cullen, Mike Newton e sua gangue.

Mas quando a coisa começa a apertar para Edward e Mike a única que pode salvá-los e Bella. E se ela se recusar e fugir? Será que ela voltará?


	2. Capítulo 1 : Uma Bella não tão bela

Capítulo 1 : A Bella não tão bela

Era mais uma manhã chuvosa na pequena cidade de Forks que vive sobre uma camada constante de chuva. Era dia 13 de setembro de 1993, nada de especial ou fora do normal, só que neste momento Renée Swan estava dando luz a sua segunda filha chamamdo-a de Isabella, que nasceu de uma gravidez de risco com apenas 7 meses deixando a vida de sua mãe e a dela em perigo. Derrepente Renée sofre uma parada cardiorespiratória, sua pressão sobe agravando assim seu estado que já era de risco. Do lado de fora da cirurgia encontrava-se nervoso Charlie Swan o temido chefe de polícia de Forks, pai da pequena Isabella e de Rosalie uma menina lindíssima de apenas um ano, com enormes cachos loiros e olhos verdes escuros como os de sua mãe. Rosalie naquele momento se encontrava aos cuidados de uma babá. Charlie divagava em pensamentos que quase não notou o Dr. Carlisle Cullen chegando perto dele com o rosto nada animador.

- Chefe Swan sua filha nasceu meus parabéns – falava Carlisle, mas sem demonstrar muita animação – e se chamará Isabella assim como queria…

- Queria..? – Charlie disse em um susurro, pois parecia já saber a verdade mas não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- Sinto muito Charlie…nós fizemos de tudo, ela foi forte mas não aguentou – Carlisle se virou e foi embora, deixando Charlie atatônico, sentindo seu coração ser despedaçado dentro do peito, deixando no lugar um vazio imenso. O que aplacava um pouco de sua dor era lembrar-se de suas duas filhas, frutos de seu grande amor com Renée, que o deixara.

Cinco anos se passaram desde a morte de Renée e o nascimento de Bella.

Charlie com o passar do tempo foi se adaptando a nova vida, mas não era o mesmo de antes, a pele enrrugada agora estava em evidência, o cabelo curto cheio de fios brancos e a barba e o bigode por ém sobrevivia por suas filhas, que agora precisavam dele mais do que nunca, pois também sofriam com a morte da mãe.

- Rosalie! Não puxe o cabelo de sua irmã menina! Quantas vezes terei de repetir? – gritou Charlie vendo os belos olhos cor de chocolates de Bella chorosos, por debaixo de seus óculos fundo-de-garrafa.

Bella não era o que pode se descrever de uma criança bonita. Desde pequena usava enormes óculos remendados, por causa de suas quedas constantes, escondendo seus belos olhos, era bem acima de seu peso, de cabelos ondulados, porém mal cuidados devido a não experiência de Charlie com crianças, usando sempre roupas surrada, largas e como ela dizia " confortáveis", porém duvidosas.

- Papai, mas ela me assusta! Não gosto dela, ninguém gosta dela! Ela é estranha – falou Rosalie com uma careta.

- Não fale assim de sua irmã Rosalie Swan! – mas Charlie sabia que Bella não era bonita como Rosalie, que era a rainha da beleza de Forks, beleza que herdara de sua mãe, com seus cabelos perfeitamente loirinhos e penteados, que aprendera a arrumar por sua vaidade, olhos verder escuros, um sorriso encantador e um corpo de Bella que era sempre apontada na rua por ser considerada feia, mas que para Charlie era uma princesa.

Bella tinha problemas não só na rua, mas também na escola, quando era ignorada por professores e sempre deixada de lado e humihada por seus colegas.

Já no seu primeiro dia do jardim de infância, na hora do recreio já teve problemas. Depois de ser excluída de todos os " grupinhos" e brincadeiras promovidas por Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Rosalie sua irmã e Tyler Crowley, estava brincando sozinha na caixa de areia, até Mike chegar assustando-a e a empurrando ao chão. Ela se levanta toda suja e chorosa a tempo de ver seus colegas ao seu redor querendo saber o que acontecera.

- Isso é pra você aprender monstrinha como eu gosto de brincar! – então todos desatam a rir e Mike puxa um coro de:

BELLA BALEIA CAIU NA CAIXA DE AREIA

A FEIA SE SUJOU E O ÓCULOS QUEBROU !

Ela sai correndo sem olhar pra trás até bater nas pernas da diretora que ia conferir o que acontecera no quando soube do ocorrido, saiu correndo da delegacia e foi buscar suas filhas na escolinha. Chegando lá encontra Rosalie brava e nervosa por ter de sair mais cedo da escola, por causa de Bella. E uma Bella encolhida toda vermelha, suja, com olhos marejados e nariz escorrendo, parecendo tão frágil que ele resolve lhes mostrar o lugar favorito de sua mãe: a praia de La Push.

N/A : Gentee! Esse foi o primeiro capítulo da nossa primeira fanfic. Espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando!E pra sabermos se vocês gostaram...

COMENTEM MUIIIIIITO!

Até o próximo capítulo :D


	3. Capítulo 2 : Melhor amigo e os Cullens

**Capitulo 2 : Melhor amigo e os Cullens**

**Charlie PDV**

Hoje o dia estava meio parado aqui na delegacia, estava jogando uma partidinha de truco com os rapazes até o telefone tocar.

TRIIIIIIIM TRIIIIIIIM TRIIIIIIM

- Alô, Chefe Swan falando.

- Boa tarde Chefe Swan, aqui quem fala é a diretora Mallory.

- Aconteceu algo com minhas meninas?

- Bom Chefe, a pequena Bella teve um problema com os colegas hoje, o senhor não pode vir buscá-la? – ouvindo suas palavras comecei a pensar o que poderia ter acontecido com Bella.

- Estou indo agora mesmo! – logo me lembrei de Rosalie – a senhora poderia preparar minha outra filha para ir também?

- Claro Chefe Swan, então até logo.

- Até logo – falei rapidamente não querendo ser rude, porém, preocupado com Bella.

Corri para a viatura sem dar qualquer explicação aos meus colegas, no caminho para creche tentei pensar em uma maneira de alegrar Bella e de imediato me lembrei do lugar favorito de Renée e de Harry Clearwater e sua esposa Sue que há muito tempo não os via, então resolvi levá-las a La Push.

**Bella PDV**

Assim que vi papai fiquei aliviada, de poder sair daquele lugar horrível, mas Rosalie não estava feliz, às vezes eu acho que ela não gosta de mim, não entendo o porquê...

As árvores passavam tão rápido que eu não conseguia acompanhar, estávamos indo a um lugar chamado La Push conhecer os amigos do papai. Nem percebi quando chegamos, só ouvi uma voz alta e grossa.

- CHARLIE QUANTO TEMPO AMIGO! – era um homem grande, moreno e gordo falando.

Desci do carro corando e nervosa, com o pensamento de conhecer novas pessoas que pudessem não gostar de mim.

Rosalie já tinha descido do carro e logo vi duas crianças que pareciam ter as nossas idades, se escondendo atrás do grande homem. Uma menina magra e alta, morena e com os cabelos lisos até o ombro, e muito pretos. O garoto que estava com ela era idêntico só com a diferença dos cabelos curtos.

- É verdade Harry, puxa como suas crianças cresceram! E como está Sue? – papai falou com o grande homem que se chamava Harry.

- Olha quem está falando cara, suas meninas já estão moças, Rosalie cada dia mais linda e Bella... Bem Bella cada dia mais fofa! E Sue está lá dentro fazendo uns bolinhos, vamos entrar para conversar e os meninos se entendem brincando aqui fora.

Quando vi papai, já estava entrando na casa, abraçados e rindo, a casa era grande e de madeira com um telhado vermelho e uma grande varanda. Quando me dei conta estava sozinha com o garoto a minha frente e Rosalie já brincava de maquiagem com a menina morena.

- Oi sou Seth – o menino me disse com um sorriso grande, branco e confortável, com uma voizinha infantil e a mão levantada pra eu apertar.

- Oi eu me chamo Bella - eu disse em um sussurro envergonhado, minhas bochechas corando e levantando a mão apertando a dele.

- Você quer dar uma volta na praia comigo? – ele perguntou animado.

Seria uma boa idéia dar uma volta na praia hoje, o dia estava um pouco abafado e perfeito para fazer um castelinho de areia.

- Eu adoraria – então ele agarrou a minha mão e começou a correr em direção a praia comigo já corando de novo.

Chegando lá escolhemos um lugar na areia mais fofa e limpinha para começarmos a trabalhar no nosso castelo, ficamos muito tempo rindo, conversando e construindo ele e depois de um tempo terminamos.

- Nossa Bella nosso castelo ficou maneiro! – Seth disse admirando nosso trabalho.

- Ficou mesmo Lobinho! – já tínhamos virado grandes amigos e eu tinha colocado o apelido dele de lobinho por ser seu animal preferido – e agora o que vamos fazer? - Seth ficou pensativo e respondeu.

- Que tal nós vermos os corais no laguinho – mordi o lábio, pensativa, nos riscos de eu cair, mas aceitei e assenti.

Fomos apostando uma corrida até o laguinho e já mergulhamos vendo os corais, esqueci do tempo vendo a beleza deles e me esqueci de respirar e de que não sabia nadar, então acabei me afogando, quando dei por mim estava nos braços do meu pai sendo levada pra dentro da casa com o telhado vermelho.

- Bella? Bella? Você está me ouvindo? – meu pai falava em uma voz de preocupação e assim fui abrindo meus olhos e vendo Seth e meu pai encima de mim.

- Estou bem papai, desculpe – falei olhando pra baixo.

- Bom acho melhor irmos embora agora – papai disse,quando eu já estava me levantando Rosalie gritou.

- EU NÃO QUERO IR EMBORA! TIVE QUE DEIXAR MEUS AMIGOS NA ESCOLA HOJE POR CAUSA DELA NÃO É JUSTO! EU QUERO FICAR BRINCANDO COM A LEAH!

- Já chega Rosalie Swan vamos para casa agora mesmo, você querendo ou não mocinha! – disse papai impaciente – Me desculpe Harry, prometo voltar logo, adeus amigo, tchau Sue.

Rosalie saiu correndo emburrada para o carro sem nem ao menos se despedir de ninguém, enquanto eu ia me despedia de meu mais novo melhor amigo.

- Lobinho, desculpa se eu atrapalhei a brincadeira – falei corando um pouco – acho que agora você é meu único e melhor amigo – minhas bochechas agora estavam mais vermelhas.

-Aaah Bella você não atrapalhou nada e você também é minha melhor amiga, você vai vim me ver logo não vai?

- CLARO! Então até mais.

Depois deste dia eu e Seth viramos melhores amigos inseparáveis. Os anos se passaram hoje eu tenho 13 anos e era mais uma segunda feira normal.

- Rosalie dá pra sair do banheiro! Assim agente vai se atrasar...- eu gritei da porta do único banheiro da casa.

- Meu Deus, não se tem mais privacidade nesta casa, já me basta ter que olhar pra esta sua cara feia todas as manhãs, já que não tenho meu próprio quarto e agora você me persegue até mesmo no banheiro?

- MENINAS PAREM JÁ DE BRIGAR, DESTE JEITO VOCÊS VÃO SE ATRASAR!- Charlie gritou da sala onde estava sentado esperando.

- Já que o banheiro está temporariamente interditado eu vou colocar a mesa do café – e sai de lá indo preparar o café da manhã, já que Charlie era horrível na cozinha e Rosalie dizia "não vou sujar as minhas lindas unhas aí".

Saímos de casa atrasados já que Rosalie ficou tempo demais se maquiando,arrumando seus cabelos loiros platinados e colocado uma mini saia xadrez e a camisa com o símbolo da escola , e eu como sempre com meus all star surrados, calça jeans larga, a camisa da escola, e meu blusão que me deixava maior do que eu já era para poder me esconder nele, tentando fazer com que ninguém percebesse meus óculos enormes e minhas recém adquiridas e perturbadoras espinhas porém, com todos os problemas conseguimos chegar a tempo na escola devido a patrulha de Charlie, eu avistei Seth conversando com uma garota que eu nunca vi aqui, ela era baixinha com cabelos castanhos repicados com pontinhas para todos os lados.

- E ai Bella? - ele perguntou quando eu estava perto o suficiente dele para escutar e a menina que tinha olhos mel me deu um enorme sorriso.

- BELLA! Sou Alice muito prazer, Seth me falou muito sobre você acho que seremos grandes amigas – Alice Falou já me abraçando.

- Oi – falei sorrindo tímida e retribuindo seu abraço.

- Não liga não a Bella é tímida assim mesmo – Seth falou.

- Que pena não tenho aula com nenhum de vocês dois – Alice falou sorrindo triste – mas nós podemos... – Alice foi interrompida por um garoto lindo de cabelos cobre bagunçado e olhos incrivelmente verdes claros que me fez segurar o ar em minha garganta.

- Alice o que você está fazendo... – então seu olhar repousou em mim e ele fez uma cara de repulsa – nossa que nojo o que você tá fazendo aqui com isso – e apontou pra mim

Já estava acostumada com este tipo de reação das pessoas ao me verem, mas parece que vindo deste menino que eu nem ao menos sei o nome, doeu mais.

- Edward a Bella é minha amiga, não fale assim dela seu idiota! – ela falou brava encarando ele que era dois palmos mais alto que ela.

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar da Bella deste jeito? – Seth que era tão alto quanto o garoto falou, seus olhos ardiam de pura raiva.

Eu já estava mais vermelha que um pimentão e meus olhos marejados, então o garoto começa a gargalhar na nossa frente.

- Bella? – ele estava vermelho nesta altura de tanto rir – Eu não estou vendo nada belo aqui! – então eu vejo um grandalhão de cabelos curtos castanhos e enrolados atrás deste garoto.

- Emmet, que bom que você chegou, leva o Edward daqui se não eu vou matar ele – Alice falava com uma careta de ódio.

- O que aconteceu anã?- ele perguntou confuso.

- Depois eu te explico Emm e eu não sou anã idiota!- ele saiu rindo e carregando o irmão pra dentro do colégio.

- Sinto muito Bella, meu irmão é um idiota, não liga pra ele – ela falou triste num tom de sinceridade.

- É Bells não liga, vamos para aula - eu assenti e fui com meu melhor amigo para a primeira aula.

Depois deste dia nunca mais troque mais que algumas palavras com Alice ou Emmet, com quem às vezes me encontrava e era simpático.

N/A: Meninas, ai está mais um capítulo, esperamos que nesse recebamos mais comentários hein ? Porque no ultimo capitulo só recebemos um comentário, então sejam legais com agente e falem o que estão achando ok?

Nós precisamos de ânimo para continuar a escrever para sabermos se vocês estão gostando ou se a nossa história não está legal, acho que o próximo capitulo sai antes do ano novo... **FELIZ NATAL GENTEEEE *-***

**E COMO PRESENTE COMENTEM MUITOOOOOO !**

_beijinhos e até o proximo_


	4. Capítulo 3 : Mudança

**Capítulo 3: Mudança**

**Edward PDV**

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! - eu gritei com meu pai, Carlisle, que me dava a notícia que mais uma vez mudaríamos de cidade – SERÁ QUE VOCÊ SÓ PENSA EM VOCÊ? Agora que começamos a nos adaptar a essa merda de cidade!

- Edward, filho, seja razoável tente entender a mim e a sua mãe - Carlisle disse sem alterar sua voz calma e seu rosto sereno0 – Eu recebi uma proposta de emprego e sua mãe já estava querendo sair da loucura de Nova Iorque para montar seu escritório em um lugar menor, mais calmo então, e além do mais as pessoas de Forks precisam de mim.

-Pai já nós mudamos 5 vezes e nós só temos 13 anos - disse Alice, minha irmã – Eu odeio admitir mas Edward tem razão, não temos amigos porque sempre que começamos a nós adaptar nos lugares somos obrigados a nos mudar- ela disse cabisbaixa.

- Meus queridos, sei que é difícil pra vocês, desta vez eu prometo que será diferente eu finalmente vou montar a minha própria empresa de arquitetura então vamos nos estabilizar em Forks – disse minha mãe Esme amável como sempre, me olhando com aqueles olhos amendoados clamando pela minha compreensão.

- Aaah qual é pessoal mais uma aventura para os Cullens, se a mamãe está dizendo que vamos nos estabilizar eu confio no que ela diz, pensem finalmente iremos conhecer pessoas com as quais poderemos ter uma amizade ou até mais - disse Emmet, meu irmão mais velho com um sorriso sonhador na cara – e teremos grandes batalhas de neve e brincadeiras na chuva em uma cidade tão fria como Forks.

- Emmet cala a boca não interessa se lá neva ou chove, estou farto, vou para o meu quarto, com licença – pedi a minha família e enquanto eu subia pude ouvir Emmet gargalhar, Alice começar a ficar animada como é naturalmente e meus pais começarem a discutir o que iriam fazer comigo.

Meus pais agora achavam que eu precisava de disciplina e bons modos com as pessoas, mas o que adianta ser bom se eu nunca paro em algum lugar pela profissão de Carlisle. Meu pai é um medico muito renomado e "bondoso" como todos dizem pois, ele ia para onde achava que mais precisam dele não se preocupando com a opinião de ninguém da nossa família. Já moramos 6 meses na África do Sul ( sim eu sei estranho, mas meu pai achava que iria ser bom para as pessoas de lá), 1 ano na Califórnia, 2 anos no Arizona, 5 meses no Havaí ( lugar onde eu me diverti muito mas fiquei pouco tempo) e agora estamos em Nova Iorque há pouco mais de 1 ano e agora temos que nos mudar de novo, EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!

Subi para o meu quarto em uma velocidade baixa para poder escutar o que se passava lá embaixo, quando cheguei me deitei em minha cama e comecei a pensar na minha família e minha vida. Esme minha mãe era uma arquiteta magnífica, foi ela quem projetou nossa casa no Arizona que foi aonde vivemos por mais tempo, porém, nunca pode exercer sua profissão pelas constantes mudanças que o trabalho do meu pai exigia e desde a morte de minha mãe Esme foi quem cuidou de mim. Eu tinha apenas 2 anos quando Elizabeth sofreu um acidente de carro pela sua imprudência de estar bêbado indo me buscar na casa de Esme que era sua irmã onde me deixou para ir em uma festa, nunca soube quem era o meu pai já que ele abandonou Elizabeth quando soube que ela estava grávida, bom pelo menos foi isso que minha mãe Esme me contou, e não posso reclamar Esme me amou, tratou e cuidou como um de seus próprios filhos por isso ela e Carlisle para mim são meus verdadeiros pais.

Alice tem a mesma idade que eu, nasceu apenas alguns meses depois de mim eu em julho e ela em setembro, com seus cabelos repicados pra todos os lados na cor preta e sua animação que parecia não ter fim fez nós sermos realmente muito unidos, porém brigamos muito, porque Alice sempre se intrometeu muito nos meus assuntos, ela achava errado como eu tratava certas pessoas eu só não achava certo que pessoas como eu tivessem que se socializar com pessoas com menos intelecto ou beleza. Em todos os lugares por onde passei sempre fui um dos mais populares as garotas desde pequeno me perseguiam, mandando cartinhas de amor ou coisas para chamar minha atenção, mas modéstia a parte eu as entendo, porque não querendo parecer convencido, mas com meus olhos verdes, meu cabelo cobre que nunca consegui colocar ordem e meu sorriso torto elas não conseguiam resistir a mim.

Isso era o principal assunto de brigas entre eu e Alice parece que ela só gostava e atraia pessoas estranhas pra seu convívio (sobre isso sempre agradeci por não ficarmos muito tempo no mesmo lugar, assim ela não conseguia pegar muita amizade com estas pessoas), Alice tinha um enorme coração e dizia que eu não devia me importar com a aparência e sim com o interior das pessoas, como ela fazia, na verdade eu achava tudo isso uma grande baboseira, pois nos apegar as pessoas só fazia com que nossa partida fosse mais dolorosa e difícil, como no Havaí onde conheci Zafrina que eu achava ser perfeita pra mim, mas que tive que abandonar então nunca me apeguei a mais ninguém.

Com estes pensamentos acabei adormecendo sem querer e acordei com a batida na porta

e Emmet entrou sentando na ponta da minha cama enquanto eu tentava focar a minha visão ficamos alguns minutos em silencio até que Emmet quebrou o silencio

- E ai Irmão? Sei que é difícil, mas eu e Alice estávamos conversando com o papai e achamos que isso vai ser mesmo bom pra gente, ele nos disse que recebeu uma boa proposta do hospital e que gosta de lá então eu acho que dessa vez vai funcionar pra todos nós até mesmo para a mamãe - meu irmão disse e acho que foi a primeira vez na vida que disse algo serio.

- Emmet eu só estou cansado disso – me lamentei pro meu irmão enorme a minha frente - Carlisle nem precisa trabalhar graças à fortuna que vovô nos deixou e mesmo assim a nossa vida inteira tivemos que ficar de um lado para o outro, só queria poder parar - disse olhando pro chão.

- Você sabe que o papai gosta do que faz, e a mamãe vai voltar a fazer o que gosta finalmente, esse vai ser o primeiro lugar realmente frio que vamos morar, finalmente vamos ter aquela batalha de neve, ou você está com medo Eddie? – ele perguntou em uma voz feminina irritante e suas sobrancelhas balançando.

- Emmet será que dava pra você PARAR DE ME CHAMAR DESSE APELIDO RIDÍCULO! – se tinha uma coisa que realmente me tirava do sério, era ser chamado de Eddie – E você sabe que sou melhor que você, então quem deveria se preparar é você.

- Uuh alguém aqui ficou nervosinho - e deu uma gargalhada enquanto pulava pra cima de mim pra me dar uns socos e depois se virou pra porta caminhando até lá dizendo – Veremos quem vai ganhar meu querido Eddie - ele saiu correndo pela porta batendo-a enquanto eu jogava uma almofada na direção dele.

Duas semanas se passaram desde que este episódio fatídico aconteceu, eu pensei sobre o que Emmet tinha me dito e resolvi dar uma chance a Forks e neste momento estava arrumando minhas malas e empacotando minhas coisas pra mais uma vez nos mudarmos, chegando com minha mala lá embaixo a única que faltava chegar era a duende, sempre ela, Alice com sua compulsão por compras demorava muito tempo para terminar as malas. Quando Alice apareceu no alto da escada meu pai, Emmet e eu tivemos que ajuda-la a descer suas malas e quando estávamos todos no carro a caminho do aeroporto mamãe disse:

- Queridos vocês vão adorar a casa de Forks fui eu quem a projetou temos um quarto para cada um de nós e mais dois quartos de hospedes, pra vocês trazerem seus amigos – Esme disse como se fosse a melhor notícia sobre a casa – Temos uma piscina enorme também vocês vão amar! – Esme e Alice davam pulinhos no carro conversando animadamente sobre à casa nova , chegamos no aeroporto adiantados, pegamos um vôo tranqüilo eu fui escutando Linkin Park no meu ipod.

/watch?v=1yw1Tgj9-VU – (Linkin Park -In the end)

I've tried so hard /Eu tentei tão duro

And got so far / E cheguei tão longe

But in the end / Mas no fim,

It doesn't even matter / Não importa mesmo.

I had to fall / Eu tive que cair

To lose it all / Para perder tudo

But in the end / Mas no fim,

It doesn't even matter / Não importa mesmo

Ouvindo o refrão da música pareceu que ela estava dizendo tudo o que eu estava sentindo, nem percebi quando nos mandaram colocar os cintos de segurança para pousar em Seattle, de lá pegamos um pequeno avião para Port Angeles e agora estávamos a caminho de Forks de carro já fazia mais ou menos uma hora dentro do carro quando Carlisle disse que tínhamos chego.

A cidade era um ovo, conforme fomos passando víamos que quase não havia pessoas na rua, os estabelecimentos eram parados e pequenos e as casas pareciam paradas no tempo, eu esperava que Esme tivesse feito um bom trabalho com nossa casa, porque não queria morar em uma casa como esses que eu via passar.

A casa era um pouco afastada da cidade em uma região mais arborizada, quando descemos do carro precisei de algum tempo para em recuperar do susto, por mais que eu sabia que Esme tenha feito um ótimo trabalho nunca pensei que a casa seria como essa, ela era _maravilhosa_.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – de repente ouvimos um grito fino e alto de estourar os tímpanos, todos olhamos pra Alice e ela tinha uma expressão de adoração com lagrimas nos olhos, então ela começa a pular no lugar – MÃE ESSA É A CASA DOS MEUS SONHOS, NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR, EU TE AMO TANTO! - minha irmã disse pulando e abraçando meus pais, e sai correndo pra dentro da casa.

Acho que mais ninguém tinha palavras pra explicar o sentimento de surpresa e admiração que estávamos sentindo em ver o trabalho de Esme então todos permaneceram calados tirando suas malas do carro, a casa era branca, cheia de vidraças mostrando o interior da casa, tinha dois andares, um quintal e jardim magníficos e uma piscina enorme. Fomos caminhando para dentro de casa seguindo Alice que como nós olhava tudo maravilhada.

Entrando na casa a primeira coisa que vimos foi a sala toda com móveis brancos, flores vermelhas e a escada que levaria a todos os quartos, a cozinha era moderna, simples e sofisticada a cara de Esme.

Alice subiu correndo as escadas para conhecer os quartos, enquanto nós nos dividíamos para levar as malas para os quartos, em cada porta tinha o nome do dono do quarto, meus pais ficaram com o quarto maior, Emmet tinha um a sua cara, pois era muito vaidoso, o quarto de Alice era inteirinho rosa e ela realmente amou isso e o meu era espaçoso, arejado e redondo eu adorei todos os cantos da casa.

Passamos o dia inteiro arrumando as coisas das malas e Esme nos preparou um jantar simples, mas muito bom, então todos subimos pros nossos respectivos quartos tomamos banho e fomos dormir, porque amanhã começava a escola, Carlisle ia começar a trabalhar no hospital da cidade, Esme só iria começar a montar as coisas de seu escritório de arquitetura na semana seguinte.

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Era o barulho do meu despertador, me acordando de uma noite sem sonhos, desliguei o despertador e fui pro meu banheiro para me aprontar para ir á escola, quando desci para tomar café percebi que já estavam todos na mesa então me sentei e tomamos café juntos, pouco tempo depois Carlisle pediu licença se retirou da mesa e foi trabalhar. Eu, Alice, Emmet e minha mãe ficamos conversando por mais algum tempo até que ela nos levou até a escola de carro prometendo vir nos buscar na hora da saída, com um aceno pra ela nos dirigimos para a secretaria da escola para pegar nossos horários, minha primeira aula seria história então fui para onde os alunos estavam aglomerados e fiquei procurando por Emmet ou Alice já que depois que saímos da secretaria cada um foi para o seu lado.

Depois de um tempo já percebendo os olhares cobiçosos das pessoas para mim, avistei Alice conversando com um menino moreno de cabelos bem pretos e lisos, ela saltitava e parecia animada com a conversa fiquei curioso e fui lá saber o que minha irmãzinha estava fazendo. Quando me aproximei a vi abraçando alguém que eu não vi como era então disse:

- Alice o que você está fazendo... – parei de falar quando percebi a outra pessoa com quem Alice estava conversando, a menina era _horrorosa_ – nossa que nojo o que você tá fazendo aqui com isso? – não consegui conter as palavras dentro da minha boca, ela era gorda, um pouco maior que Alice, os cabelos que pareciam não ter sido penteados, espinhas se espalhavam pelo seu rosto inteiro, um óculos maior que a cara, e as roupas mais cafonas e largas que eu já tinha visto em minha vida, enfim ela parecia tudo menos uma garota.

- Edward a Bella é minha amiga, não fale assim dela seu idiota! – Alice falou nervosa defendendo a coisinha e tentando me assustar com seu meio metro.

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar da Bella deste jeito? – o menino que era um pouco mais alto que eu falou, mais eu não dei a mínima para o que ele disse.

- Bella? – eu disse enquanto ria pela piadinha que passava em minha mente e assisti a menina ficar mais vermelha que um tomate, o que me deu vontade de rir ainda mais – Eu não estou vendo nada belo aqui! – foi quando Emmet se aproximou e colocou a mãe em meu ombro.

- Emmet, que bom que você chegou, leva o Edward daqui se não eu vou matar ele – a anã intrometida disse.

- O que aconteceu anã?- Emmet perguntou sem entender o que acontecia, enquanto eu não parava de rir.

- Depois eu te explico Emm e eu não sou anã idiota!- Emmet fez o que Alice pediu e entrou comigo para escola, quando viu que eu já era capaz de me controlar perguntou:

- O que foi aquilo mano?- Emmet perguntou

- Nada nada, você sabe como Alice é – falei tentando parecer desdém e desviando o assunto da conversa.

**PDV Alice**

Aaaaai eu não acredito que Edward fez isso comigo, eu queria tanto ser amiga de Bella eu tinha certeza que nós nos daríamos bem, mas aquele idiota superficial do meu irmão falou daquele jeito com ela, espero que a gente possa se acertar. Apesar de tudo eu amava Edward apesar de ele ser adotado nós aramos muito próximos por termos a mesma idade, acho que ele é um pouco rebelde por nossas condições de mudanças constantes e a morte de sua mãe.

Fui para as aulas e não tinha nenhuma delas com Bella e Seth, tive inglês com Edward e nem se quer dirigi a palavra a ele, então no almoço resolvi contar toda a história a Emmet que apesar de ser mais velho, musculoso e bonito parecia uma criança e tinha um dos melhores corações que eu já havia visto, ele não era superficial como Edward, Emmet era tão amável quanto Esme e eterno brincalhão, assim o primeiro dia no colégio se passou.

* * *

**N/A :** MENINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS desculpem a demora para o capitulo sair:/

É que ocorreu muitos imprevistos primeiro eu Gabi viajei dia 27 e só voltei dia 9 e cabeça do jeito que eu sou não deixei o capítulo que já estava pronto com Biah então ela não pode postar, e depois ela viajou também ai nada deu certo...

MAAAAAAAAAAS ESTAMOS DE VOLTA! E preparando o proximo capitulo

A genteadorouleros reviews devcs, nós derammuita força pracontinuar a fic, obrigado a _Bethinha Poloni, Alice Lytle, Sylvie Louvein, TheVamps, Flavia P. Araujo Bet_

Mas continuem contando pra gente o que vcs acharam, nesse capitulo deu pra entender um pouco da vida do Edward e por que ele trata tão mal a Bella e no proximo capitulo as coisas vão começar a se desenrolar então fiquem ligadas, e respondendo sim nós nos inspiramos na novela e quem sabe o Ed não mude de idéia sobre a Bella? Vou ficar quietinha se não falo demais e acabo com a surpresa :X

Deixa eu falar uma coisa pra vocês eu Gabi quero fazer medicina então tenho que me dedicar muitos nos estudos então as vezes fica dificil de eu e a Biah nos encontrarmos para escrever, mas nós não vamos desistir só que as vezes podemos demorar um pouquinho para postar o proximo capitúlo ok ? Espero que vocês continuem com a gente e para não perder o habito...

**COMENTEM MUITOOOOOO !**


	5. Capítulo 4 : Tristeza e Itália

**Capítulo 4: Tristeza e Itália**

**PDV Bella**

Por incrível que pareça hoje eu acordei com raios de sol invadindo a minha janela, me fazendo levantar com um ótimo humor. Essa noite estava me lembrando de como conheci Alice, que hoje poderia ser considerada uma ótima amiga. Três anos se passaram desde que nos conhecemos, nós estávamos no 2° Em e para meu azar Edward Idiota-Bonitão Cullen também, e hoje era nosso primeiro dia de aula na Forks High School.

Fui fazer a minha higiene matinal e fiquei pensando em como mudei durante estes três anos, continuava um pouco acima do peso, porém, emagreci por eu ter crescido e não engordado mais e por não gostar de balas, chicletes, pirulitos, marshmallow ou qualquer coisa que fique pegajosa na boca... URGH! Isso me dava nojo e chocolate eu só perdoava alguns como meu preferido sonho de valsa, minhas época de espinhas constantes também acabaram, agora só me dava uma ou outra ocasionalmente, mudei a armação dos meus óculos, coloquei aparelho fixo e aprendi a pentear meus cabelos que agora batiam abaixo da minha cintura em ondas marrons avermelhadas que viviam presos por um rabo de cavalo, só com a minha nova franja solta.

Vestido da bella- ./

Como eu estava de muito bom humor por poder rever meus amigos no primeiro dia de aula e o dia estava quente como quase não se é visto aqui em Forks, decidi colocar meu vestido favorito prendi meus cabelos, coloquei meus óculos e desci para tomar café com minha irmã já que meu pai saia mais cedo de casa, nós íamos no carro de Rosalie que era novo, presente do papai pela carteira de mororista recentemente adquirida.

Carro de Rosalie - ./

Chegando na escola, como sempre todos os olhares pararam na minha irmã e eu passei despercebida, indo na direção dos meus únicos amigos, Seth e Alice.E Rosalie para as amigas líderes de torcida, Lauren e Jessica, com seus respectivos namorados Tyler e o meu ADORADO Edward-Maravilhoso-Metido-Cullen. Rosalie correu para os braços do seu namorado Mike e quando se encontraram vi como era nojento o modo como eles se agarravam no meio da multidão que olhavam para a cena, mas deixei isso pra lá e quando ia começar uma conversa com Alice e Seth, Alice disse primeiro.

- NOSSA BELLA EU SENTI TANTO A SUA FALTA!- Alice me abraçava e dava pulinhos daquele jeito animado Alice de ser.

- Nossa Bells você tá tão diferente…- Seth me olhou me medindo dos pés a cabeça e eu para variar instantaneamente corei como um pimentão.

- Aaah lobinho deve ser o aparelho que eu coloquei nestas férias - falei tentando mudar de assunto rapidamente, já que não gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

Fomos para aula juntos, com Alice quicando. Eu e ela teríamos matemática e inglês juntas e então percebi que Seth estava meio cabisbaixo e desligado, decide que no almoço iria falar com ele.

- Bella… Hey Bella… você tá me escutando? – Alice me perguntou sussurando ao meu lado.

- Ali, eu estou tentando prestar atenção na matéria porque o professor está passando coisas no caderno, então porque você não tenta fazer o mesmo e nós conversamos no almoço?

- Aaah Bella – ela falou choramingando – você não entende, era sobre isso que eu queria falar - ela bufou – sabe aquele amigo do Emmet que também é do time de futebol, o Jasper? - eu nem sequer me dei ao trabalho de responder – ele me chamou pra sair! Não é um máximo?

- Claro Ali, quando vocês vão sair ?

- Eeeer… então amiga marquei de conversar com ele no almoço de hoje, você não se importa não é ?

-Não Ali, espero que você consiga, se quer tanto ficar com ele…- falei um pouco triste porque já tinha me acostumado com Alice almoçando comigo e Seth – Mas Ali só não esqueci que ano que vem ele vai pra faculdade como vocês se verão?

- Aaaah Bella um passo de cada vez! Mas você não acha ele…- e até o final da aula ficou listando as qualidades que Jasper Whitlock, até que o sinal tocou e fui pra aula de educação fisica que graças aos céus era com Seth.

Foi até que uma aula tranquila, o professor pra começar nos fez jogar ping e pong e como Seth era meu parceiro, não me deixou sofrer nenhum acidente nem machucar ninguém, as aulas do dia correram lentamente e finalmente chegou a hora do almoço.

Fui pra fila peguei um pedaço de pizza, minha schweppes, um pedaço enorme de bolo de chocolate e meu inseparável sonho de valsa *-*. Logo avistei Seth sentado sozinho na nossa mesa afastada e cabisbaix, sem nenhuma comida na bandeja.

Passei do lado de Alice que conversava animadamente com o tal Jasper que nem me viu passar. Quando cheguei a mesa de Seth eu nem ao menos me sentei e ele já disse:

- Bells precisamos conversar – ele me olhou sério com as sombrancelhas juntas, então já fiquei preocupada.

- Pode falar Lobinho eu vi que você tá meio trsite e preocupado desde a hora que chegou, só estava esperando a hora certa pra falar com você.

-Bells eu vou me mudar para a Itália com a minha mãe – ele falou tudo de uma vez que eu quase não entendi.

Depois que as palavras passaram pelos meus ouvidos acho que perdi a respiração e meu mundo caiu, meu melhor amigo, meu único amigo está se mudando para outro país ? Com quem eu contaria em todas as horas, eu ia morrer sem Seth comigo, claro que eu tinha Alice, mas não seria a mesma coisa, conheço o lobinho desde sempre.

Quando percebi já tinha grossas lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto, eu chorava copiosamente e Seth me olhava com seus olhos tristes e profundos sem dizer nada. Me agarrei a ele em um abraço, como me agarraria para segurar a minha vida, ele me abraçou de volta na mesma intensidade e ai eu já não tinha mais como conter as lágrimas e quando percebi o refeitório já estava quase vazio e meu almoço intocado.

- Bells eu vou partir logo depois da escola, gostaria que você estivesse lá para se despedir de mim – ele pediu a mim com a voz meio embargada – não tenha medo eu sempre vou estar com você seja por cartas, telefone ou internet continuaremos amigos e você pode me visitar quando quiser, quem sabe não vai pra uma de faculdade lá hein ?

- Aaah Seth eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta – tentei sorrir um pouco - eu confio em você e pode deixar que eu estarei lá, agora melhor irmos porque eu já estou muito atrasada - tentei puxar sua mão para ele se levantar, mas ele nem mesmo se mexeu.

- Bella eu vou pra casa arrumar as minhas coisas, só vim hoje mesmo para falar com você.

- Aaah entendo – disse quase num sussuro - então é melhor eu me apressar te vejo mais terde certo ?- ele acenou um sim com a cabeça e eu me virei para sair. Não aguentei e chorei mais um pouco no corredor a caminho da minha próxima aula… biologia.

**PDV Edward**

- Você tá louco treinador McCartner? – gritei com o treinador no treino de futebol não acreditando no que ele tinha acabado de me dizer.

- Edward suas notas são ótimas, mas o professor de Biologia disse que nessa matéria suas notas estão péssimas, então se você não melhorá-las até o começo dos jogos, vou ter que te colocar no banco entendeu?

Então ele saiu pra quadra, despensando os outros enquanto eu tentava absorver a notícia aquele velho do Sr. Bannes ia me deixar com nota baixa bem na época dos jogos, preciso dar um jeito nisso.

- E ai irmão qual é ? Tô morrendo de fome vamos logo para o almoço cara!- Emmet falou com a mão na barriga, indicando o tamanho de sua fome.

-Vai indo na frente Emmet eu já vou - falei dispensando o grandalhão e fui tomar uma ducha., quando cheguei no refeitório, ele já tava cheio e minha mesa já estava lotada com Emmet o time de futebol e as líderes de torcida.

Até que percebi alguma coisa vindo em minha direção gritando:

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! EEEEED! – Jessica minha "namorada" vinha correndo na minha direção, odeio que ela me chama assim - Vem logo se sentar você chegou tarde, eu já estava com saudade – tive vontade de revirar os olhos, às vezes a Jessica era tão patética.

- Oi Jess eu tava falando com o trei…- antes de terminar minha frase ela já estava com a boca grudada na minha em um beijo pra lá de feroz do jeito que ela sabia que eu gostava.

Depois de um tempo nos beijando e se agarrando ali na frente dos outros me dei conta de onde estávamos e fui pra minha mesa onde todos me comprimentaram com um ' E ai Edward!', porque eu era o irmão do capitão e ano que vem concerteza iria ser o novo capitão do time, quando Emmet fosse para faculdade. Depois de um tempo conversando vi o olhar do Emmet ficar furioso para algo atrás de mim, quando me virei vi que Jasper um amigo nosso, estava flertando com minha irmãzinha Alice.

- Emm calma, não vai fazer nada que você se arrependa depois – eu tentei ser mais racional já Emmet tinha um brilho assassino nos olhos, depois do que eu disse, pareceu que nada mudou, então tentei de novo – Alice iria ficar muito chateada se você fizesse alguma coisa.

Então parece que a razão voltou a ele e resolvemos falar com Jasper na saída e perguntar qual era a dele com a minha irmã. Fiquei um pouco tenso só de pensar nela com um dos meus melhores amigos, mas tentei destrair a minha cabeça pensando em outras coisas. Comi algumas coisas da bandeja de Emmet e Jessica não comeu nada, com seus pensamentos de que está gorda demais, sendo que pra mim ela parecia mais um palito de dente, gorda era a Swan que não parava de comer.

Falando em Swan, por um minuto tirei meus olhos da minha mesa e procurei a Swan com o olhar e quando encontrei vi ela com olhos inchados, vermelhos e soltando muitas lágrimas por baixo das lentes grossas do óculos, abraçada a seu fiel escudeiro Seth, por um instante fiquei com pena, mas depois que ouvi meu nome ser chamado na mesa, me esqueci de todo resto.

Quando o sinal tocou já me levantei para seguir para a aula de biologia daquele FILHO DA PUTA do Sr. Bannes, que quer me deixar com notas baixas, fazendo com que eu não possa jogar. Estava de braços dados com Jessica e de repente ela me puxa para o lado contrário da minha aula.

- Heey eu tenho aula de biologia agora, eu tenho que ir Jessica – Eu disse já me desvincilhando dela, às vezes ela conseguia ser bem irritante. Até que ela disse com uma voz sexy.

- Nossa Edward eu ia te mostrar um lugar que eu decobri aqui na escola que ninguém conhece ainda e muito menos aparece por lá – ela disse passando a mão pelo corpo – Você não quer ir até lá comigo, você sabe comprei uma langerie nova queria saber o que você…

Nem deixei ela terminar a frase já estava todo animado, puxei ela pelos corredores e ela me guiou até uma parte que estva sendo recontruida da escola, numa sala bagunçada e escura. Era por isso que eu gostava de namorar Jessica, não só porque nós eramos o casal mais popular da escola, mas porque com ela não tinha lenga-lenga, era ali na lata, eu não tinha que ficar jogando indiretas, o queela queria… ela fazia.

Depois do nosso encontro casual, já estava mais do que atrasado para a aula de biologia, então corri pelos corredores e vejo a Swan entrando cabisbaixa na sala de biologia. MALDIÇÃO eu não acredito que vou ter aula com essa coisa!

- Aaah finalmente senhor Cullen e senhorita Swan pensei que não teria a honra da presença dos senhores na minha aula hoje – e ele me olhou com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Desculpe Sr. Bannes isso não vai mais acontecer é apenas que eu tive alguns problemas hoje – eu disse tentando dar alguma desculpa, enquanto a Swan permanecia calada olhando assustada para o professor.

- Aaah senhor Cullen, então eu presumo que seu pequeno problema use um batom vermelho – e ele apontou para minha boca e colarinho.

- Merda - tentei dizer baixo, mas pareceu que eu todos escutaram e cairam na gargalhada, até que o professor pediu o silencio da sala e falou.

- Bom senhores, já que chegaram atrasados vão formar a última dupla da minha aula e sentarem naquele balcão - O QUE ? ELE TÁ LOUCO? TINHA COMIDO COCÔ? – e para constar, as duplas valem até o final do ano letivo – foi então que pareceu que a Swan acordou do transe, já que quase gritou.

- NÃÃO! Eu não posso me sentar com ele Sr. Bannes! Posso te entregar um trabalho ou qualquer coisa parecida para compensar o meu atraso, mas passar o ano letivo inteiro ao lado de Edward Cullen não! – ela falava desesperada.

- Sinto muito Senhorita Swan, mas vai ter que ser desse jeito, a menos que queira se retirar da minha classe e ir até a detenção no fim das aulas - ela ia descutir novamante, foi quando uma luz acendeu no meu cérebro, eu pensei poderia usar a Bella- Nerd- Feiosa-Swan para conseguir recuper minha nota em biologia e continuar com o meu futebol.

- É até que não seria uma má ideia Sr. Bannes – eu disse com um sorriso torto que as meninas babavam.

- Você tá louco é Cullen? Um ano inteiro juntos?- Ela falava pra mim – Você esqueceu que nos odiamos?- Ela disse, como que se não fosse pelo meu desespero, eu gostaria de ficar um ano inteirinho com essa mosca morta.

- Senhorita Swan já chega! Agora vá se sentar com o Senhor Cullen e não quero ouvir mais nenhum piu de nenhum de vocês ou os dois vão para a detenção.

Ela pareceu desistir de discutir e foi para a nossa bancada, se sentando o mais distante possível de mim, ainda bem, assim eu não precisei fazê-lo. A aula passou bem rápido pelo tempo que o professor gastou tentando fazer a Swan aceitar se sentar comigo, faltava apenas 10 minutos quando arranquei uma folha do meu caderno e escrevi para Swan:

'_Heey Bella agora acho que teremos de nos aturar por um ano inteiro, que tal você ajudar a sua escola ganhar o campeonato me ensinando biologia para eu poder voltar a jogar?'_

Tentei ser prático, como eu era com todos. Amassei o papael e joguei pro lado onde a Swan estava, vi ela me olhar pelo canto do olho com dúvida e logo depois abrir o papel, para depois bufar e revirar os olhos. Logo o papel o papel voltou pra mim.

'_Agora entendi, Edward Cullen não faz um ponto sem nó não é? Por isso você aceitou numa boa sentar cmigo, mas esquece Cullen, eu NÃO vou te ajudar, não tô nem ai pra escola muito menos pro seu problema com o velhote ai. '_

Quando estava terminando de ler, vi o papel ser retirado de minha mão com um puxão e os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, quando olho pra trás o Sr. Bannes estava lendo nossa conversa e quando viu do que foi chamado, ficou vermelho de furia.

- VOCÊS DOIS VÃO PRA DETENÇÃO DEPOIS DA AULA !

- Professor… mas hoje…- Swan tentou discutir, mas foi em vão porque tocou o sinal e o professor ainda estava uma fera com agente.

Ainda bem que eu não tinha marcado nada de imporatante pra depois da aula então… não estava ligando se ia ficar ou não depois.

**PDV Bella**

Eu sabia que ia dar merda, eu sabia! Desde o momento em que o professor mandou eu e o Cullen sentarmos juntos, eu sabia no que ia dar, mas ele nem para ajudar a convencer o professor desta loucura, ele CONCORDA! Isso mesmo, ele concordou. E ainda ele me manda aquele bendito bilhete sendo o maior cara de pau e foi ai que eu entendi todo aquele interesse em sentar comigo, ele preciava de nota e queria que eu, euzinha a quem ele sempre xingou e humilhou o ajudasse, assim de bandeija.

Mas se ele pensa que eu vou me derreter por aqueles olhos verdes e aquele sorrisinho torto ele tava enganado e ainda me dei mal pelo que falei do Sr. Bannes, agora com meu amigo a caminho da Italia, deixando meu coração em pedaços e eu estou aqui depois do último sinal indo para a sala da detenção, que concerteza só iria ter eu e o Cullen porque afinal… QUEM FICA DE DETENÇÃO NO PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA, ME DIZ… QUEM ? Eu tava com vontade de chorar.

Chegando na sala ainda nem o Cullen, nem o professor ainda tinham chego, então resolvi me acomodar na primeira carteira e esperar. Foi quando o Cullen entrou sentou uma cadeira atras da minha e colocou os pés na da frente.

O professor entrou na sala e nos mandou fazer uma atividade, enquanto ele lia um livro grosso, até que ele foi chamado na diretoria e nos deixou sozinhos. Eu continuei a fazer minha atividade e nem olhei pros lados, até que comecei a sentir bolinhas de papel serem jogadas na minhas costas e me vire com uma cara de ódio pronta para encarar o Cullen:

- Qual é a sua Swan, não sabe se divertir nem um pouquinho? – ele disse se divertindo com a situação, eu decidi ignorá-lo

- Iiiiiiiiiih o gato comeu sua lingua é? – e eu ainda ignorava ele – Ahh Swan relaxa são só 30 min passa rapidinho… – quando ele disse isso parecia que algo dentro de mim explodiu e eu gritei, como nunca tinha gritado com ninguém antes, por conta da minha timidez, mas o Cullen me tirava do sério.

- VOCÊ ACHA 30 MIN POUCO? É NESSE TEMPO QUE O MEU MELHOR AMIGO VAI TENTAR FAZER OS PAIS ME ESPERAREM NA PORTA DA SUA CASA PARA SE DEPEDIR DE MIM, POR QUE ELE VAI PARA A ITÁLIA ,SEU IDIOTA! O MEU MELHOR AMIGO ESTÁ PARTINDO PARA OUTTRO PÁIS E EU ESTOU AQUI TRANCADA, COM O SENHOR DÉBIL MENTAL, EM UMA DETENÇÃO, QUE EU NEM MESMO MERECIA, MAS AQULE VELHOTE TINHA QUE ME MANDAR PARA A DETENÇÃO! VOCÊ AINDA ACHA 30 MIN POUCO?

- Swan ? – O Cullen tentou me interroper.

- CALA A BOCA! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR VOCÊ! VÊ SE ME DEIXA EM PAZ OK? VOCÊ E AQUELE IDIOTA DO SENHOR BANNES!

- Bella ? – O Cullen disse apontando pra algo atrás de mim - Olha eu acho melhor você ficar quieta e olha pra trás, porque agora a coisa vai ficar feia.

Quando ele disse isso parece que a razão voltou a mim e eu fechei os olhos e me virei lentamente parecendo saber o que ia me acontecer.

- Idiota e velhote senhorita Swan ?- Sr. Bannes estava batendo o pé, com os braços cruzadas no peito na minha frente, com uma cara nada amigavel.

- Não é nada disso que o Sr esta pensando! Eu só estava discutindo com o Edward por ele ser um idiota e ter um… um… tio chamado Bannes velhote entendeu ? – acho que nem mesmo eu consegui acreditar no que tinha acabo de dizer.

**PDV Edward**

Nossa eu não acredito que uma nerd como a Swan, foi usar uma desculpa tão ridícula, esfarrapada e sem noção quanto aquela, eu sequer tinha um tio ou parente qualquer chamado Bannes ou que morasse neste fim de mundo. Esme não tinha irmãos e seus pais faleceram antes mesmo de Emmet nascer e Carlisle, de parente só tinha os irmãos do seu pai que eram o Tio Caius, Tio Marcus e o Tio Aro que tinha meus primos Jane e Alec que eu nunca via, pois todos eles moravam na Itália.

Enquanto eu pensava em tudo isso, Bella conseguiu entrar em uma enrrascada ainda maior gaguejando e tentando arranjar uma desculpa plausível, até que o Sr. Bannes perdeu a paciência e falou:

- Eu não quero ouvir mais suas desculpas Isabella Swan! - Ele disse com uma voz cansada e furiosa, seu rosto parecia que podia explodir à qualquer momento, ele estava todo vermelho, os olhos esbugalhados e a cabeça soltando fumaça... Tá legal… eu exagerei um pouquinho, mas ele tava bem nervoso. Eu juro que tentei me controlar, mas quando eu vi a cara de medo da Swan não me controlei e disse:

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Vixe Swan você se fudeu legal ! – a partir dai joguei merda no ventilador! Não consegui controlar a porcaria da minha língua e o olhou furioso em minha direção e completou.

-Você quer mesmo fazer companhia para Isabella não é mesmo Sr. Cullen? Agora os dois, uma semana de detenção por 45 min, hoje como o combinado era 20 podem se retirar. Espero vocês amanha nesta sala no mesmo horário.

Nossa não acredito vou perder o treinamento de futebol na quarta, mas apesar posso tentar convencer a Swan fazer meus trabalhos de biologia, mas quando eu olhei ela não estava mais na sala.

**PDV Bella**

Quando o professor me dispensou nem pensei direito e sai da sala correndo com a esperança de achar alguma saida para conseguir chegaar na casa do meu melhor amigo a tempo de me despedir, quando cheguei no estacionamento do colégio estava desesperada porque não tinha como chegar em La Push já ia começar a chorar quando avistei Emmet que deveria estar esperando o irmão, eu não tinha muito contato com ele mais ele sempre foi muito legal comigo e ele era a minha unica esperança então corri até onde ele estava.

- EMMET ! EMMET !

- Oi - ele me comprimentou com um aceno quando eu estava perto o bastante para ele me ouvir - Você é a Bella amiga da Alice que ela vive reclamando que não vai lá em casa - ele disse com o sorriso mais verdadeiro que eu já vi, ele era diferente de Edward.

-Emmet eu sei que você vai me achar meia maluca, mas estou desesperada – com isso as lagrimas traiçoeiras já caiam dos mus olhos – Seth vai para a Italia e eu eu eu não tenho como ir a La Push para me despedir, eu já estou atrasada por causa do seu irmão , será que você poderia me ajudar ?

E para a minha surpresa ele começou a rir e mandou eu subir.

- Desculpe o riso mais eu cheguei a pensar que você não falava, não me leve a mal só estou surpreso – com isso já estava toda corada – o Edward se vira para ir pra casa sobe ai que eu te levo gatinha! UHULL já te avisando eu não gosto de dirijir devagar.

Emmet dirijia como um louco mas era disso que eu precisava no momento, nem tive tempo de sentir vergonha pelo 'gatinha', na viajem que eu fui me dar conta que eu ficaria de detenção até sexta-feira Charlie iria me matar, se bem que foi ótimo ver o Cullen se dar mal também. Estavamos quase chegando em La Push quando Emmet me tirou das divagações perguntando:

- Sabe Bella, Alice adora você, fala o dia inteiro de você, mas parece que Edward não tem toda essa simpatia com você, mas como eu conheço o irmão que tenho já até imagino porque seja – ele disse meio envergonhado, pensando em alguma coisa que o irmão fez , quando eu ia perguntar o porque dele dizer isso ele me interrompeu continuando– Você me disse que ficou de detenção por culpa dele o que aconteceu ?

- Bom o professor de biologia fez a gente fazer dupla pelo ano inteiro e eu fiquei meio estressada com ele e disse uma coisa que não deveria , mas só estorei porque seu irmão queria que eu fizesse as coisas de biologia dele - e fiz uma cara de entediada para enfatizar o que eu disse.

Para a minha surpresa ele riu e conversamos bastante sobre variados assuntos, eté mesmo que Japer fugiu dele na saída quando ele estva o procurando para dar uns bom supapos por dar em cima de Alice, ele era muito divertido, mas como ele é um corredor a viagem até La Push foi rápida. Quando chegamos em frente a casa do Seth não vejo nada até que…

**PDV Edward**

Depois que percebi que fiquei sozinho na detenção, fui ao banheiro lavar o rosto e quando sai no estacionamento para pegar a carona do Emmet, que me esperou sair da detenção, não o encontro em lugar nenhum. Aquele troglodita burro me deixou aqui sozinho, eu só vou perdoar se foi por causa de uma mulher e bem gostosa por que se não, eu vou matar ele!

Tive que ligar para Alice vir me buscar na escola, ela chegou animada como sempre e como nossa casa era um pouco afastada da cidade, fui relaxando no banco do passageiro e Alice cantado:

.com/watch?v=Cwkej79U3ek (A thousant miles – Vanessa Carlton)

Making my way downtown- Percorrendo meu caminho para o centro da cidade

Walking fast - Andando rápido

Faces passed - Rostos passaram

And I'm home bound- E eu estou perto de casa

Com ela rindo e cantando a música me lembrei que tinha um assunto pendente com ela e perguntei:

- Alice qual é a de você e o Jasper hein? – Ela me olhou assustada pelo canto do olho e eu continuei, então ela abaixou o rádio – Eu e o Emm vimos vocês dois no almoço hoje, você sabe Ali, ele é amigo do Emmet e ele ficou furioso com o Jazz.

Paramos em frente a casa ela olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e disse:

- Olha bem pra mim Edward Antony Cullen você e o Emmet não tem que se meter nos meus assuntos, já que eu não me meto nos de vocês e sei que Esme também fica preocupada com suas gandaias, então não se meta na minha vida, e avise para o Emmet que se ele perseguir o Jazz de novo, ele vai se ver comigo ouviu bem? – e saiu do carro batendo aporta, às vezes essa nanica me assusta, então ela voltou batendo os pés – E só pra você saber eu e o Jazz vamos sair sexta-feira e se meus planos derem certos ele vai me pedir em namoro, então… NÃO SE META! – e foi pra dentro de casa. Depois de tudo isso só queria relaxar para mais uma detenção amanhã.

**PDV Bella**

Eu vi o carro dele saindo da garagem e acelerando, vi o Emmet falando comigo, mas nem me prendi a isso e tirei o cinto de segurança, corri atrás do carro dos pais de Seth gritando por ele:

- SETH ! SETH ! SETH ! – Quando dei por mim, o carro dele já estava um pouco longe de mim e desisti.

.com/watch?v=mVq-MU7ojVY (Stop crying your heart out –Oasis)

**Stop Crying Your Heart Out Faça Seu Coração Parar De Chorar**

Hold on! - Segure-se!

Hold on! - Segure-se!

Don't be scared - Não tenha medo

You'll never change what's been and gone - Você nunca mudará o que aconteceu e passou

May your smile (May your smile) - Talvez seu sorriso (talvez seu sorriso)

Shine on (Shine on) - Brilhe (brilhe)

Don't be scared (Don't be scared) - Não tenha medo (não tenha medo)

Your destiny may keep you warm - Seu destino pode mantê-lo aquecido

'Cause all of the stars - Porque todas as estrelas

Are fading away - Estão desaparecendo

Just try not to worry - Apenas tente não se preocupar

You'll see them some day - Você as verá algum dia

Take what you need - Pegue o que você precisa

And be on your way - E siga seu caminho

And stop crying your heart out - E faça seu coração parar de chorar

Get up (Get up) - Levante (levante)

Come on (Come on) - Venha (venha)

Why you scared? (I'm not scared) - Por que você está assustado? (Não estou assustado)

You'll never change what's been and gone - Você nunca mudará o que aconteceu e passou

'Cause all of the stars - Porque todas as estrelas

Are fading away - Estão desaparecendo

Just try not to worry - Apenas tente não se preocupar

You'll see them some day- Você as verá algum dia

Take what you need - Pegue o que você precisa

And be on your way - E siga seu caminho

And stop crying your heart out - E faça seu coração parar de chorar

'Cause all of the stars - Porque todas as estrelas

Are fading away - Estão desaparecendo

Just try not to worry - Apenas tente não se preocupar

You'll see them some day - Você as verá algum dia

Just take what you need - Pegue o que você precisa

And be on your way- E siga seu caminho

And stop crying your heart out- E faça seu coração parar de chorar

Where all us stars - Nós somos todas as estrelas

We're fading away - Nós estamos desaparecendo

Just try not to worry - Apenas tente não se preocupar

You'll see us some day - Você nos verá algum dia

Just take what you need - Apenas pegue o necessário

And be on your way - E siga seu caminho

And stop crying your heart out -E faça seu coração parar de chorar

Stop crying your heart out (3x) - Faça seu coração parar de chorar (3X)

Me vi caindo de joelhos na rua com as mãos cobrindo os olhos e chorando copiosamente, pensando que a pessoa que passou todos os momentos da minha vida comigo, cada humilhação, cada dificuldade, cada sorriso, brincadeira, segredos, problemas e tristezas, aquele que sempre me deu forças e felicidade para continuar e não ligar para o que os outros diziam de mim enfim, aquele que era o melhor amigo que qualquer um poderia ter, meu alicerce o primeiro que me aceitou do jeito que eu era, sem se importar com o meu exterior.

Sentia meu peito despedaçar, com ele não ligava para o que as pessoas achavam de mim porque sabia que podia contar com meu lobinho, e agora o carro dele estava distante e por causa do Cullen não pude ao menos me despedir.

Até que sinto uma mão no meu ombro e algo me abraçar, pensei que era o Emmet, mas quando olho pra trás vejo Seth me abraçando e com os olhos vermelhos também, na hora me levantei e o abracei como se não quisesse mais me soltar, depois de um tempo percebi que o Emm e a familia do Seth deveria estar vendo isso então o soltei e disse:

- Desculpa, tive alguns imprevistos, eu só queria te dizer que você é o melhor amigo do mundo e nunca vou te esquecer lobinho, eu te amo como um irmão.

- Eu também Bells, eu também – ele olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos agora e disse – Bella eu vou estar sempre aqui dentro de você quando precisar, mas não deixe os outros machucarem você, tente ser forte porque eu sei que você é, não deixe ninguém pisar em você, porque ninguem é melhor que ninguém, e você é a garota com o melhor coração que eu já vi.

Demos mais um abraço e Seth foi para o carro e assim eu o vi partir para a nova vida dele, quando percebi, Emmet estava do meu lado com os braços em torno dos meus ombros me confortando e me levando até o carro para ir para casa. As coisas iam ficar mais difíceis agora sem o Seth, mas como ele disse eu tenho que ser forte, mais ainda porque amanha eu tinha mais um dia de detenção com Edward-Maioral-Cabeçudo-Cullen.

* * *

N/A:

GEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTE, esperamos que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo porque a gente AMOU escrever esse *-*

Parece que agora Edward e Bella vão ter que se engulir de qualquer jeito, e o Seth foi embora :/

Coitada da Bella ainda bem que ala ainda tem a Alice tomara que a baixinha consiga alegrar a Bella já que o Seth não tá mais lá para dar forças a ela...

Recebemos só 2 comentarios no último capítulo, vocês não estão gostando?

Os comentarios só nós doo força pra continuar, e percebemos tem muita gente lendo e não comentando, não deixemm de comentar nem se for pra dar um alô =)

BEIJOS, até o proximo e continuem

**COMENTANDO MUUUUUUITO!**


	6. Capítulo 5 : Encontro e Compras

Capítulo 5 : Trégua e Compras

**PDV Edward**

Eu estava na minha cama olhando para o teto, pensando em como poderia convencer a Swan de me ajudar com biologia. MERDA! Eu tô fudido se ela não me ajudar, o treinador McCartner vai me colocar no banco e ai já era o sonho de ser capitão ano que vem. Fiquei com esse pensamento até ouvir a porta da sala bater, deveria ser o Emmet, então desci para perguntar o motivo dele ter me deixado plantado no estacionamento da escola que nem um idiota.

- Olha o grandalhão resolveu aparecer! Eu espero que você tenha pego uma mulher bem gostosa pra ter me deixado na porta da escola depois da detenção! – ele olhou pra mim com os olhos cansados como a muito tempo eu não via e respondeu.

- Nossa cara, você não tem noção do que aconteceu hoje – fomos pra sala sentamos no sofá, já que Carlisle não tinha chego do trabalho, Esme estava na cozinha preparando o jantar e Alice desde a nossa conversa não falava comigo – eu estava te esperando no estacionamento até que eu vejo a Bella, aquela amiga da Alice, quase desaguando e gritando meu nome que nem uma louca e como eu sempre pensei que ela era muda porque ela nunca falou comigo, eu estranhei né? Mas ai ela me contou a história do amigo dela e você sabe né brow, que por dentro eu sou uma manteiga e ODEIO ver mulher chorando então eu levei ela pra se despedir dele, um tal de " Seth".

Quando ouvi a história do Emmet primeiro fiquei curioso e por um segundo senti pena da Swan, lembrando dela no refeitório, mas logo depois lembrei de mim desesperado procurando o Emmet pelo estacionamento inteiro, então por uma mania comecei a esfregar meus cabelos deixando eles mais bagunçados ainda, pois a raiva de Emmet ter me deixado por um probleminha da Swan me deixou louco.

- Emmet…PUTA QUE PARIU! Então quer dizer que eu quase morri pela ira da Alice na volta pra casa porque você foi ajudar a Swan? – eu perguntei sussurrando, me controlando para não esganar o Emmet.

- Aaaah mano, não é só porque você teve problemas na sua vida e se acha o maioral que você pode sair por ai machucando as pessoas, eu ajudei a Bella porque ela é a garota mais legal que eu já conheci, ela não quis saber se eu era o gostosão, o maioral, o fortão… - interrompi essa explosão de egocentrismo do Emmet.

- Emmet… DEU NEAH? PAROOU! Não preciso de você me dando lição de moral e nem me ensinando como devo tratar as pessoas.

- Enfim… o que eu queria dizer é que ela só quis saber se eu era legal, não se importou com mais nada. A Bellinha é mó gente boa, você tem que conhecer ela melhor cara – então quer dizer que a Swan era uma bandida? Até o Emmet ela fez entrar no jogo dela. Como se já não bastasse a Alice…e que tipo de intimidade é essa?

- BELLINHA EMMET? Já tá assim? – ele me olhou meio envergonhado, mas depois passou e ele se levantou dizendo:

- Aaaaaah porque pra mim ela é a Bellinha, rima com abelhas e eu adoro abelhas – eu olhei pra ele sem entender e ele deu de ombros e gritou indo pra cozinha – MAMÃAAAE EU TO COM FOME POW! O PAPITO NÃO VAI CHEGAR? CADÊ O RANGO?

Às vezes tinha sérias dúvidas se ele realmente era da minha família, ele era um monstro e ainda chamava Esme de " mamãe ". Achei melhor deixar isso pra lá e tocar um pouco de piano pra pensar em um jeito de me dar bem em biologia.

**PDV Bella**

Emmet me deixou na minha porta, depois de agradecê-lo pela carona entrei em casa, chegando percebi que não tinha ninguém em casa, Charlie não tinha chego e Rosalie deixou um recado na geladeira que ia treinar até mais tarde com as meninas da torcida. Decidi tomar um banho relaxante, lavei meus cabelos com cuidado e coloquei uma roupa confortável, enquanto fazia isso fiquei pensando nas palavras de Seth que me diziam para não desistir e ser forte e era isso o que eu ia fazer.

Decidi fazer um macarrão com almôndegas e um pavê de maracujá para o jantar. Estava começando os preparativos quando ouço a viatura de Charlie na garagem, como sempre ele logo depois que passou da porta tirou o cinto com a arma e veio me ver na cozinha

- Oi Bells ? Cadê sua irmã ? – ele perguntou olhando pela casa.

- Ela deixou um recado dizendo que ia treinar com a torcida até mas tarde hoje – eu disse meio desanimada, porém Charlie pareceu não perceber.

-Hmm... o cheiro está ótimo – ele elogiou e quando chegou na soleira da porta disse – vou tomar um banho e esperamos sua irmã para o jantar, certo?

Eu só acenei com a cabeça e continuei meus afazeres, depois de uns 10 min Rosalie chegou rindo alto falando em seu celular: ' Aaah Mike para, eu sei eu sei... aa não, desliga você tchutchuco, aah eu não vou desligar...' e nesse lenga a lenga subiu para tomar um banho, mais 30 min e eu tinha tudo pronto.

Estávamos todos sentados na mesa sem dizer nenhuma palavra, comendo em silencio até que Charlie resolve quebrar o silêncio.

- E ai meninas como foi o dia de vocês hoje? – ele perguntou tentando distrair os ânimos da mesa.

- Ah papai como todo primeiro dia de aula, o senhor sabe né ? Conhecendo pessoas novas, mais admiradores, treinando para os jogos com as líderes de torcida, o de sempre... o senhor sabe – é claro que quem disse isso foi a Rosalie e não eu né? Eu fiquei quieta então Charlie me estimulou a falar.

- E você criança como foi o seu dia? – ele perguntou comendo mais uma garfada do seu macarrão.

- Bom estou de detenção por uma semana pai – Charlie ficou atônito com a notícia – mas já te falo que não foi culpa minha, foi Edward Cullen novamente, mas eu não gostaria de falar sobre isso. Você sabia que os Clearwater foram embora para Itália ?

- Nossa! Desde que a Lee foi para o Hawai ficar um tempo com a tia, eu nunca mais ouvi falar deles – disse Rosalie egocêntrica como sempre.

- Na verdade Bella eu meio que sabia, há um mês atrás Harry comentou comigo que tinha uma oportunidade de trabalho lá e que não gostaria de perde – lá, mas não confirmou nada – meu pai disse meio envergonhado, eu estava em choque por ele não ter me dito nada então ele continuou – Então uma semana atrás ele foi se despedir de mim na delegacia e me disse que iria mesmo, mas me pediu para não comentar nada com você porque Seth queria falar com você sozinho, você sabe... resolver as coisas, se despedir.

-Eu não acredito que o senhor e Seth fizeram isso comigo, eu quase morri por saber hoje que meu amigo ia para outro país e agora sei que meu pai sabia e não me contou ? Porque pai? – eu pedi por uma explicação já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Bella seja razoável, Harry também é meu grande amigo e me fez prometer não falar, e Seth só deve ter te falado agora para a dor ser menor, entende? Para você não ficar triste por muito tempo, não fique zangada com ele por isso – quando respondi já chorava.

- Não estou zangada, só estou sentindo saudades já... ele... ele era meu único amigo – falei enxugando uma lágrima e vendo Charlie me olhar com compaixão.

- Aaah.. Ow filinha, vamos parar com esse chororo hein? Só de te ver eu já to cansada – Rosalie insensível falou pra mim.

Depois deste fatídico jantar fui dormir, pois amanhã seria um longo dia, ainda mais com a detenção que eu terei que cumprir junto com meu inferno e paraíso pessoal ao mesmo tempo... EDWARD CULLEN.

No dia seguinte já acorde desanimada, então resolvi colocar uma roupa normal calça e blusa de frio largas e meu all star, desci e preparei panquecas para o café da manha, depois fui com Rosalie pra escola, já que agora ela queria mais era se mostrar com o carro novo, as aulas foram normais como sempre. No almoço Alice ficou comigo já que Seth foi embora e me contou que ainda não sabia onde o tal do Japer ia levá-la na sexta feira e me intimou a ir ao shopping com ela na quinta, para comprar a roupa do encontro. Prometi a ela que iria para ajudá-la e assim o dia se passou na maior normalidade possível.

Depois que acabaram as aulas resolvi ir logo para a sala de detenção antes que o Sr. Bannes resolva me dar mais uma semana de detenção, chegando lá ele já havia chego e um trabalho extra de biologia estavam dispostos em duas carteiras, como o Cullen não havia chego me sentei em uma delas e comecei a trabalhar para não ficar com cabeça vazia, depois de uns 10 min entra na sala um Edward esbaforido na sala.

- Desculpe Sr. Bannes é que... que ... fui ajudar meu irmão a ver uma coisa no carro – E sorriu aquele maldito sorriso torto.

- Senhor Cullen, você sabe que não é um bom começo chegar atrasado não é ? – Edward deu um aceno de cabeça para mostrar que sabia e o professor continuou – Então para fazê- lo não se esquecer disso você fica 10 min a mais comigo hoje - o Cullen fez uma cara chocada, e eu fingi que nem liguei, mas dei um sorriso discreto, pois o meu eu interior estava pulando de felicidade.

**PDV Edward**

Sai de casa e peguei carona com Emmet já que o carro que Carlisle me deu agora que eu tirei a carteira de motorista ainda não havia chego, sai do carro e vi Jéssica de muita conversinha e risinhos com Mike e logo não gostei disso, não porque gostava de Jéssica já que ela era uma piranha, mas porque se ela pensa que eu vou ser corno tá muito enganada.

Quando ela percebeu minha presença saiu correndo em minha direção e me beijou loucamente e eu correspondi e quando a soltei já fui logo perguntando:

- O que você tanto conversava e dava risinhos com Mike? – perguntei e apontei para ele que estava olhando em nossa direção.

- Owwn Eddie é que eu tenho que fazer um trabalho com ele , mas é só, porque você tá com ciúme ? – eu fiz uma cara cética pra ela e nem me dignei a responder – sabe eu acho o ciúme excitante – e beijou meu pescoço, eu não queria, mas como o corpo fala mais alto...Até que o sinal da primeira aula tocou e tivemos que nós separar marcando na saída.

O meu dia foi comum escutando o que os professores falavam, pensando na vida e estas coisas, no almoço fiquei com o time revendo algumas táticas já que perderia o treino desta semana, e assim o dia passou, na hora da saída eu e Jéssica fomos para a parte da escola, o clima estava começando a ficar quente quando...

-PUTA MERDA ESQUECI DA DETENÇÃO! – eu coloquei minha camisa e em 2 min eu estava saindo daquela sala em direção a detenção que graças a Deus era lá perto sem nem ao menos falar com Jéssica, ela não precisava de explicações.

Cheguei na sala arfando e o Sr. Bannes e a Swan já estavam lá realizando sei lá em uma folinha, então resolvi achar uma desculpa rápida quando o professor perguntou do porque do meu atraso para a detenção:

- Desculpe Sr. Bannes é que... que ... fui ajudar meu irmão a ver uma coisa no carro – bom essa desculpa era melhor do que a Swan usou ontem.

- Senhor Cullen você sabe que não é um bom começo chegar atrasado não é? – aff lá vem mais um sermão, além de ter que ficar aqui e perder meu tempo, ainda tenho que ouvir isso? Ai já é demais – Então para fazê- lo não esquecer disso você fica 10 min a mais comigo hoje - O QUE ? Eu não acredito que esse filho de uma mãe gorda vai me fazer ficar mais 10 min aqui.

Me controlei para não ter que ficar o mês inteiro na detenção com o professor que eu mais precisava de nota, depois de toda a algazarra por causa de 10 minutos, 10 minutinhos de atraso, que eu fui perceber que em cima da carteira que eu estava sentado tinha um trabalho extra de biologia que deveria ser feito, está bem vamos lá Edward você é lindo, gostoso e todas te querem não e possível que você não consiga fazer um simples teste com 5 questões de biologia, respirei fundo três vezes e ao meu lado escutei a risadinha da Swan, que deveria estar explodindo de felicidade com o meu desespero. Vamos ver...Primeira questão:

O que você entende por mitose?

Bom a primeira questão dos testes é sempre a mais difícil, então vamos pra segunda:

Uma célula com 8 cromossomos sofre meiose e origina?

A CARAMBA PRA QUEM EU ESTOU MENTINDO? EU NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR FAZER ESTE TESTE NUNCA! FUDEU!

Dei-me por vencido e deitei minha cabeça na mesa para tentar relaxar e assim encontrar uma solução para tentar continuar no time de futebol, eu já estava quase chorando de desespero até que sinto um toque de uma mão frágil e macia no meu ombro, quando levanto a cabeça vejo que a Swan me dar um sorriso nervoso e dizer:

- Aaah vamos lá Edward, estamos apenas revisando algumas coisas no último bimestre do ano passado, tenho certeza que é somente preguiça que você tem de fazer – falou Swan girando os olhos em seguida para dar mais ênfase na sua fala.

- Olha Swan se você está dizendo isso para tirar alguma com a minha cara, por eu ter dificuldade nessa bendita matéria... olha acho melhor você cuidar do seu trabalho ok? – falei visivelmente nervoso e tentando me acalmar, vi uma nuvem de surpresa nos olhos da Bella e logo depois culpa.

- Tá legal Edward me desculpe, e só pra deixar as coisas claras, este trabalho está tão fácil que eu já terminei...- ela falou se gabando.

- Também, nerd do jeito que você é – murmurei bem baixo para que ela não escutasse e eu acabasse perdendo a única chance de tentar fazer a Bella me ajudar.

- O que disse- ela perguntou, então eu respondi com um "nada, nada" e ela continuou – bom, então tá, já que você tem tanta dificuldade assim eu vou te ajudar neste trabalho – eu já abri um sorriso enorme por conseguir o que eu queria afinal, parecendo adivinhar meus pensamentos ela falou – eu não disse que ia te ajudar pra sempre Cullen, vou te ajudar no trabalho da detenção – falou e começou a se arrumar na carteira, eu desanimei um pouco, mas logo a sensação passou pois, com ela me ajudando seria mais fácil convencê-la de me ajudar a continuar no time...

**PDV Bella**

Depois de 10 minutos que o Sr. Bannes brigou com Edward pelo seu atraso meu trabalho extra de biologia já estava pronto, já que o assunto que ele abordava era só revisão do final do ano passado, então resolvi relaxar nos 25 minutos restantes da minha detenção, até que vejo um Cullen perdido tentando decifrar o trabalho, fiquei até com um pouco de pena depois que o vi desistir e deitar a cabeça na mesa parecendo derrotado, então resolvi ser bondosa e ajudá-lo com o trabalho.

- Aaah vamos lá Edward, estamos apenas revisando algumas coisas no ultimo bimestre do ano passado, tenho certeza que é somente preguiça que você tem de fazer – falei tentando soar divertida, mas com o olhar que ele me direcionou percebi que não saiu como planejei.

- Olha Swan, se você está dizendo isso para tirar alguma com a minha cara, por eu ter dificuldade nessa bendita matéria... olha acho melhor você cuidar do seu trabalho ok? – ele disse muito irritado, fiquei até assutada e surpresa por ver sua real dificuldade com a matéria e culpada pelo que falei.

- Tá legal Edward me desculpe, e só pra deixar as coisas claras, este trabalho está tão fácil que eu já terminei... - falei tentando ser caridosa com ele, pois sabia que ele amava o futebol e que seu sonho era ser o capitão do time no ano que vem, quando Emmet se despedisse do posto, que aconteceria este ano, e sem a nota de biologia ele não conseguiria alcançar o que mais queria. Estava pensando quando escutei um murmúrio do Edward...

- Também, nerd do jeito que você é – eu escutei muito bem o que ele disse sobre mim, mas resolvi perguntar para ter certeza.

- O que disse? – perguntei e ele respondeu com um "nada, nada" e então continuei tentando esquecer o que ouvi - bom, então tá, já que você tem tanta dificuldade assim eu vou te ajudar neste trabalho – ele já abriu um sorriso enorme, então vi que ele entendeu tudo errado e resolvi esclarecer – eu não disse que ia te ajudar pra sempre Cullen, vou te ajudar no trabalho da detenção.

(Escutar Quiero – Anahí)

Eu sei, eu sei sou uma idiota por ajudar o Edward, sendo que a única coisa que ele tem feito por mim durante esses anos que a gente se conhece, foi me maltratar e me envergonhar em frente as pessoas, mas é que eu não consigo evitar quando vi ele derrotado com aquela carinha triste, simplesmente não agüentei e resolvi ajudar... A verdade é que acho que sou apaixonada por Edward Cullen desde os 13 anos, mas nunca contei para ninguém, pois sabia que ele nunca iria gostar e alguém como eu.

Hoy me he levantado de la cama / Hoje eu levantei da cama

Soñando que tú estabas, dormido dentro /Sonhando que você estava, adormecido dentro

Hoy he dibujado en la ventana empanada /Hoje desenhei na janela embaçada

Una cara, sonriendo / Uma cara, sorrindo.

Depois do dia que o conheci pensei sentir raiva dele, mas com o tempo fui percebendo que este sentimento veio para tentar aplacar a paixão que ardia dentro de mim, a verdade é eu era perdidamente APAIXONADA por Edward Cullen e não tinha raiva dele, mas sim mágoa. Mágoa por tudo que ele me fez e ainda me faz, mas eu sou apaixonada por Edward Cullen e é por isso que não consigo fazer mal a ele e resolvi ajudá-lo com o trabalho de biologia. Ele gostava de meninas com minha irmã Rosalie, com a qual ele até teve um casinho, ou como Jéssica que era uma completa vadia e não uma menina feia e 'nerd', como eu ,como ele mesmo diz.

Todo lo que tengo, te lo daba por tenerte / Todo o que tenho eu te dava por te ter

Aquí en mi almohada, / Aqui em meu travesseiro,

Por salir corriendo. / Por sair correndo.

Pero te me escapas / Mas você me escapa

Como el agua entre los dedos / Como água entre os dedos

Te me escapas,/Você me escapa,

Como un grito al viento /Como um grito ao vento.

Sai do eu estado de inércia quando percebi que ele olhava par mim de um jeito curioso, tentando descobrir o que se passava na minha mente, ainda bem que ele não era um leitor de mentes, mas agora tenho que ter foco já que prometi ajudá–lo com o trabalho.

- Bom vamos começar então... hmm – pensei no que poderia falar primeiro – por acaso você se lembra qual é a definição de meiose e mitose? – ele me olhou com uma cara de tédio, parecendo não acreditar que eu estava lhe fazendo está pergunta e falou.

- Swan você acha mesmo que se eu soubesse isso você estaria aqui me ajudando? – ele me perguntou e eu somente rolei os olhos e comecei a lhe explicar.

- Meiose é quando a célula sofre divisão celular, para se reproduzir, mantendo a mesma quantidade de cromossomos. Por exemplo, o ser humano tem 46 cromossomos; a célula se dividirá originando duas célular com 46 cromossomos... – e assim continuei explicando a matéria a Edward e ele parecia prestar muita atenção no que eu dizia até o final da detenção.

Quiero, quiero, quiero / Quero, quero, quero

Que se pare el tiempo. / Que se pare o tempo.

Quiero, quiero, quiero / Quero, quero, quero

En este momento / Ouvir tua voz me falando ,

Oír tu voz hablándome, / Ouvir tua voz me falando,

De los días felices / Dos dias felizes

que aún no me diste / que ainda não me deste

Y tendré... / E terei...

E foi do mesmo jeito que a quarta- feira se passou comigo freqüentando as aulas e ajudando Edward com biologia na detenção, ele não me ofendeu nenhuma vez nesses dias, achei muito estranho. Quarta a tarde Alice me liga todo excitada com o seu encontro com Jasper na sexta.

"_A Bella nós temos que ir ao shopping amanhã, eu tenho o maior encontro da minha vida na sexta, e não tenho uma roupa descente pra vestir e como você é minha melhor amiga tem que me acompanhar"_ ela dizia sem parar no telefone, e como eu gostava muito de Alice resolvi a acompanhar, então combinamos de nos encontrar amanhã depois da minha detenção.

Então a temida quinta – feira chegou, temida por que eu odiava shoppings, mas como tinha dado o braço a torcer para Alice vou acompanhá-la, estava saindo da detença pensando em Edward e o tanto que ele estava aplicado em aprender, amanhã era o último dia de detenção e também o último dia que eu ficaria perto de Edward sozinha, meus pensamentos foram cortados assim que vi uma baixinha, saltando em frente a uma Mercedes preta e quando eu cheguei perto dela ela exclamou !

- AMIGAAAA EU TAVA COM SAUDADE! Por que demorou tanto ? – perguntou e em seguida fez aquele biquinho que ninguém resistia.

- Alice não faz nem 2 horas que agente não se vê – eu falei dando risada e ela fez uma cara emburrada quando falou :

- Eu sinto saudades dos meus amigos ok?- Ela disse se fingindo de magoada – Agora vamos que temos muito trabalho por hoje.

Fizemos uma pequena viagem até Port Angeles, porque Forks não tinham nem lojas direito quem dirá um shopping. Port Angeles era o ligar mais perto, onde você poderia encontrar algum shopping meio termo para fazer compras, Alice tentou me levar até Seattle, mas eu a proibi terminantemente porque ela só ia a um encontro normal, nós não precisávamos fazer uma viagem tão longa para comprar a "roupa perfeita", mas quando eu disse isso já dentro do shopping desencadeou uma grande discussão...

- Bella como você pode falar que meu encontro com o famoso e gatíssimo Jasper Withlock é "normal" ? - os olhos dela brilhavam quando falava o nome de Jasper e depois dez uma cara de indignação e chateação por eu ter falado isso do seu encontro perfeito.

- Alice desculpa, eu falei pra você que eu não era a pessoa ideal para te fazer companhia, para ir ao shopping comprar sua roupa, para o seu encontro de amanhã, eu não fiz por mal - falei tentando me desculpar pela minha falha.

- Aaah Bella é que você não entende - ela fez um biquinho e ficou vermelha, e eu não entendi o porque - poxa eu sei que não sou isso pra você, mas você é a pessoa que eu mais gosto de Forks e de todos os lugares que eu passei, eu te considero minha melhor amiga... - ela falou de cabeça baixa e eu me chutei internamente por ser tão estúpida, Alice gostava de mim de verdade não era que nem os outros, e eu estava afastando a única pessoa que gosta de mim de verdade.

- Alice não fala isso, sabe... vou te dizer uma coisa, você sabe que Seth é e sempre será meu melhor amigo - eu disse enfatizando as palavras vi o seu rosto se contorcer de tristesa e lágrimas chegarem aos seus olhos, então continuei - mas Ali você chegou aqui e mudou meu modo de ver as coisas, então agora eu sei que além de Seth, você também vai ser e é minha melhor amiga pra sempre - ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pulou em cima de mim me abraçando e eu festejei junto com ela no meio do shopping.

Depois da nossa discussão passamos as duas horas seguintes andando pelo shopping, entrando e saindo de lojas até Alice achar um conjunto de saia e blusa que ela julgou "perfeito", e fomos jantar na pequena praça de alimentação do shopping, rimos e conversamos bobagens até tarde, quando resolvemos que já estava na hora de irmos para casa, passamos em frente a uma loja chique chamada 'SBELT' e vimos uma calça que Alice julgou ser a minha cara, eu protestei muito, mas Alice é muito insistente, então tive que ceder.

Quando entramos na loja, Alice começou a examinar todas as roupas presentes ali, eram sapatos belíssimos de salto alto, saias longas e curtas, camisetas, calças, vestidos e tudo de primeira qualidade, até que uma das vendedoras da loja veiu nos receber. Ela parecia não ser muito mais velha que a gente, tinha um corpo espetacular, com curvas nos lugares certos, um cabelo loiro amorangado ondulados até o quadril e com um rosto digno de obras de chegou com um sorriso proveniente de comercial de pasta de dente e disse:

- Boa noite, sou Tânia posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa? - falou se dirigindo somente a Alice, como se eu estivesse invisível ali na sua frente. Alice deu uma risadinha sem graça e respondeu.

- Acho que pode sim, eu estou procurando aquela calça da vitrine para a minha amiga aqui - ela disse apontando pra mim, tentei ser simpática, abrir um sorriso e murmurei um 'Oi...' mas a vendedora, a tal Tânia continuou me ignorando e respondeu com a maior tranquilidade para Alice:

- Olha, eu acho que aquele vestido salmon iria ficar lindo no seu corpo você não está dis... - A vendedora continuou falando e Alice a interrompeu sendo igualmente tranquila.

- Acho que você não entendeu querida, qual é seu nome mesmo? Tãnia é isso, então Tânia eu estou procurando aquela calça para minha amiga, mas se você não puder nos ajudar, eu posso procurar outra pessoa - Alice falou de um jeito imponente que eu nunca tinha visto. A Tânia deu uma risadinha sem graça e um pigarro .

- Bom... claro que eu posso ajudar, mas queridinha, qual é o seu número ? - Ela falou finalmente olhando pra mim com um olhar de nojo me medindo de cima abaixo e reprovando minhas calças largas e a blusa da Minnie.

- 44 - eu respondi somente porque já queria sair daquela loja, Alice olhava pra ela como quem diz ' E ai vai demorar pra ir pegar o número da minha amiga ?'

- HAHAHAHA... olha querida - ela falou isso olhando no fundo dos meus olhos - foi como eu imaginava, seu lugar não é aqui e sim do outro lado, logo depois apontou para uma loja em frente a dela que dizia com letreiros grandes ' LIQUIDAÇÃO PARA TAMANHOS GRANDES ATÉ NÚMERO 60, ÚLTIMAS PEÇAS' - desculpe não te ajudar, mas a loja para obesos é ali, e aproveita querida que está em liquidação - então olhou pra Alice que estava chocada e com olhos esbugalhados e continuou - mas se você quiser ver aquele vestido ainda tenho cer...

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É ? - Alice gritou derrepente - Se eu soubesse que essa loja era de quinta categoria e com vendedoras como você, que só vendem roupas para pessoas doentes, eu NUNCA colocaria meus pés aqui, então PASSAR BEM SENHORITA TÂNIA!

( Escutar Simple Plan - Crazy)

E virou as costas me puxando, pois eu estava em estado de choque nunca em nenhuma loja tinham me tratado do jeito que aquela vendedora me tratou, talvez porque ela tivesse razão, ali não é o meu lugar, deve ser por isso que ninguém se aproxima de mim, por eu ser um... um... monstro, depois que descobri isso, comecei a chorar, então Alice me levou para o banheiro e me abraçou até que eu me controlei .

Tell me what's wrong with society /Me diga o que há de errado com a sociedade

When everywhere I look I see/Quando todo lugar que olho eu vejo

Young girls dying to be on TV/Garotas jovens morrendo para estarem na TV

They won't stop 'til /Elas não pararão

they've reached their dreams/até elas alcançarem seus sonhos

Eu nunca pensei que teria que passar por esse tipo de constrangimento, eu não era hipocrita à ponto de achar que eu era magra, pois eu sabia que não era, mas hoje os pádrões de beleza estão exacerbados, para você ser bonita, tem que ser loira, magra, sem peitos, bunda ou até mesmo pernas. As pessoas esquecem até mesmo da saúde para se estabelecer dentro destes padrões de beleza, ficam anorexas, anêmicas, entre outras coisas, elas esquecem que cada pessoa, para ser feliz, precisa ter o corpo que quer e não o que uma revista diz que ela tem que ter ou até mesmo que tamanho ela deve usar. Isso só serve para deixar pesssoas como eu se sentindo mosntros, como eu me acho agora, deve ser por isso que o homem por quem sempre fui e sou apaixonada só me despreza e quer minha ajuda para o seu próprio interesse.

Diet pills, surgery /Pílulas dietéticas, cirurgias

Photoshoped pictures in magazines /Fotos editadas para as revistas

Telling them how they should be / Dizendo a elas como elas devem ser

It doesn't make sense to me / Isso não faz sentido para mim

- Bellinha aquela loja é uma porcaria! Não liga para o que aquela loira de farmácia... - ela falou tentando me acalmar.

- Alice, cheguei a conclusão de que ela deve estar certa - ela me olhou horrorizada pelo que eu falei, mas mesmo assim eu continuei - eu pareço um monstro com este tamanho, este aparelhgo e este óculos, eu sou muito feia, é por isso que ninguém chega perto de mim e todos tem medo, até mesmo minha irmã tem medo de mim - admiti olhando para baixo - se você quiser se afastar de mim, não tem problema. Eu juro que vou entender, você é linda e merece uma melhor amiga bem melhor que eu...- Alice me olhou com compaixão e com uma voz doce disse:

- Isabella você é linda - eu a olhei com uma cara de tédio e ela continuou - não me olha com essa cara, você pode não estar nos padrões de beleza que a sociedade impõe para todos, mas pra mim você é linda e a pessoa mais sensível, doce, inteligente, honesta, fiel às pessoas que ajudam você, enfim você é linda, não importa todo esse negócio de beleza internacional, eu só quero que você continue sempre sendo você mesma, Ok?

Is everybody going crazy?/Está todo mundo ficando louco?

Is anybody gonna save me?/Alguém vai me salvar?

Can anybody tell me what's going on?/Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Tell me what's going on/ Me dizer o que está acontecendo

If you open your eyes/Se você abrir os olhos

You'll see that something is wrong/Você verá que algo está errado 

Dei um pequeno sorriso para ela, e saímos do shopping comigo pensando em tudo o que aconteceu e no que Alice e Seth me disseram, então decidi que tentaria não decepcionar nenhum deles, fomos conversando banalidades até Forks e nos despedimos quando Alice me deixou em casa.

Estava tudo apagado em casa quando eu abri a porta, Rosalie deveria estar no quarto pintando as unhas ou arrumando o cabelo e Charlie deveria já ter se retirado pra dormir, pois, encima da mesa estava um pacote de comida chinesa. Estava me preparando para subir e deitar quando o telefone tocou na cozinha e eu fui atender.

- Alô ? – falei com uma voz de tédio, já imaginando ser alguma amiga de Rosalie.

- Bella ? Oi aqui é Ângela, que saudade - Era Ângela uma amiga de infância da qual eu não via a vários anos, porque seus pais tiveram uma proposta de emprego muito boa em Nova Yorque e eles se mudaram pra lá desde então.

- Oh meu Deus Ângela eu não acredito, a quanto tempo, onde você está ? – eu perguntei já sentindo uma saudade imensa me assolar.

- Eu liguei porque meus pais estarão em uma reunião, em Seattle este fim de semana e queria saber se você não queria ir ao cinema em Port Angeles comigo amanhã ?

- Claro que eu gostaria de ir! – falei já pensando em reencontrar minha amiga de tantos anos.

- Então está combinado, amanhã ás 19:00 hrs em frente ao cinema, um beijo e até amanha.

- Até.

Depois dessa conversa com Ângela fui dormir até mais relaxada, porque sentia que meu dia amanhã seria muito divertido pelo passeio, agora só tinha que pedir a Charlie algum dinheiro para o táxi e para ir ao cinema...

**PDV Emmet**

- AH CARA LARGA DE SER MARICA, JOGA QUE NEM HOMEM – Estava me matando de rir em ver Edward tentando ganhar no Street Fighters do Emmet bonzão aqui – HAHAHAHAHAHA Cara você nunca vai ganhar do Bison com o Ken e além do mais VOCÊ JOGA QUE NEM UMA GAROTA!

HAHAHAHAHAHA

- Emmet dá pra você calar a boca e jogar?- Edward me disse ficando vermelho de tão nervoso, e eu só me divertia cada vez mais com a situação.

-UHUULL, TOMA EDDIEZINHO! – tinha pegado ele com meu super bison e o seu melhor ataque o Psycho Power – Aii aii... eu te falei que você já era muito ruim e com esse mulherzinha do Ken, se deu muito pior HAHAHAHAHA – larguei o controle e me espreguicei, enquanto Eddie ficava sentado xingando em voz baixa.

Estava fazendo minha dancinha da vitória, quando ouço uma voizinha cantando uma musiquinha melosa que eu nunca tinha ouvido, e derrepente Alice entra na sala com um monte de sacolas dançando.

- Aii aii e ai irmãozinhos como vocês estão? – ela disse suspirando, isso está muito estranho Alice não é desce jeito sonhadora...

-Anã você tá bem? – eu perguntei já sabendo que ela odiava ser chamada por apelidos vindos de sua altura.

- Eu Emm? Eu estou ótima, perfeita, esplendida! Agora eu vou lá encima me preparar, tomar banho e esperar ansiosamente por amanhã - ela disse e saiu subindo as escadas, cantarolando aquela musiquinha chata de novo. Huuum...estranho.

Edward me olhou com uma cara confusa também, e pareceu uma eternidade até conseguirmos nos mexer novamente, sem entender absolutamente nada. Mamãe tinha saído para resolver algumas coisas sobre a empresa, então estávamos sozinhos, resolvi fazer um lanchinho e fui pra cozinha com Edward nos meus calcanhares.

- Edward agora não é hora de brincar de siga o mestre – falei, não acredito que aquele cabeçudo tava me seguindo por onde eu andava querendo brincar na hora de comer.

- Ah Emmet deixa de ser idiota, eu to te seguindo porque... – bom pelo menos ele não queria brincar agora, porque eu estava morrendo de fome, já fazia quase 2 horas que eu não comia nada e estava quase desmaiando de fraqueza, enquanto eu preparava um super sanduíche com tudo que eu encontrava pela geladeira, vi que meu irmãozinho não conseguia desembuchar logo, resolvi ajudar.

- Eita moleque... desembucha logo tudo de uma vez, anda que eu odeio conversar enquanto eu como – e dei um tapão nas costas dele, ele me olhou com uma cara muito brava. Hey, eu só queria ajudar, parecia que ele estava engasgado com as palavras. Ele respirou fundo antes de me olhar e falar:

- Emm cala a boca, para de comer essa merda e me escuta porque é importante, antes que eu perca minha paciência com você – fomos nos sentar na mesa da cozinha eu claro, sem abandonar meu sanduíche e Edward finalmente falou – é o seguinte Emmet, com tudo que ta acontecendo eu esqueci de te falar um negócio, sabe o...

Quando ele ia finalmente me contar, mamãe chegou em casa e ele bufou, pois agora não poderíamos mais conversar, mas não deve ser nada de importante, desde que o Edward está sendo ameaçado de ser tirado fora do time pelo treinador, ele anda meio bobão. Então relaxei e conversei com minha mãe comendo meu sanduíche e depois resolvi ir me deitar, pois tinha Ed. Física ou seja treino de futebol, e era no primeiro horário, é por isso que eu adorava sexta!

Já era sexta-feira no meu momento favorito do dia O ALMOÇO! Mas desde o momento em que eu sentei na mesa, com o time de futebol, como sempre, ainda não o tinha visto. Edward tinha se atrasado e como minha primeira aula era importante ele resolveu ir com o volvo prata que tinha chego ontem a noite, presente do papis. Nossa deixa eu parar de pensar e começar a comer, porque meu estômago está quase sucumbindo com a falta de carboidratos.

De repente movimentações aconteceram no refeitório. Alice chegou corada com Jasper atrás dela sorrindo de orelha a orelha e se sentando na nossa mesa, ele logo já conversava com Tyler. Alice com uma cara sonhadora, se sentava com Bella, que chegava com uma cara nada agradável, na mesa que elas sempre usavam e vindo logo atrás dela estava Edward que tmbém não tinha uma cara muito boa, igual a de Bella. QUE PORRA É ESSA? QUE QUE TAVA ACONTECENDO? Quando eu ia perguntar pro Edward, vejo uma Rosalie Swan chorando compulsivamente, enquanto Mike a deixa lá sozinha, vindo direto pra nossa mesa e ela saia do refeitório chorando.

Rosalie Swan... estava ai uma garota que eu nunca entendi, ela namorava nosso Quarterback (Quarterback (QB): responsável pela organização das jogadas ofensivas chamadas pelo técnico, geralmente é ele quem faz os passes, podendo também correr com a bola.) Mike Newton, ou seja um dos caras mais babacas do time, ele tratava ela como um lixo e todos sabiam que ele a traia. E não posso mentir, Rosalie Swan era linda e perfeita, mas tinha o caráter muito diferente do de Bella. Rosalie era egoísta, mesquinha e se achava melhor que todos, e eu odiava pessoas como ela. Era por isso que como irmão mais velho, me acho no direito de dar algumas duras em Edward, por ele ser tão superficial como Rosalie, já que não foi isso que Esme e Carlisle nos ensinaram.

Quando vi estava divagando em pensamentos diversos e esqueci meu objetivo principal, que era saber que palhaçada toda que estava acontecendo.

- Edward! – ele me olhou assustado, acho que também estava mergulhado em pensamentos - Cara, o que tá acontecendo? Alice e Jasper de novo juntos? Será que não bastou o susto que eu dei nele? – fiquei pensando comigo mesmo, ele era um atrevido mesmo de flertar com minha irmãzinha assim, na mina frente – E você e Bella que chegaram com essas caras? – meu irmão bufou, mas mesmo assim respondeu.

- Emmet não é nada entre Bella e eu tá legal? Foi somente que o professor Bannes quer que façamos dez minutos de detenção a mais hoje, pois ele disse " preciso conversar com vocês sobre uma coisa muito importante meninos" – Edward disse fazendo cara de pouco caso e tentando imitar a voz do seu professor de biologia – E Alice e Jasper devem estar com essas caras de paspalhos pelo encontro deles... – ele falou. Aaah se é só isso então tudo... O QUE ? QUE PORRA DE ENCONTRO É ESSE ?

- O QUE ? – Edward pulou da cadeira e todos me olharam pelo modo que eu gritei, até que Edward pareceu perceber o que fez e continuou.

- Emm calma cara! Eu ia te contar ontem, mas a mãe chegou e não deu tempo de eu falar com você hoje de manhã... – ele continuou falando sem parar.

- Edward cala a boca! Me diz agora que porra é aquela de encontro? – tentei fala mais baixo, porque não queria que ninguém mais ouvisse sobre o que estávamos conversando.

- Puff... Emmet só pra você ficar sabendo, você não manda em mim, só vou te falar, porque também não queria que este encontro acontecesse. Bom quando você me deixou plantado no estacionamento e Alice foi me buscar, ela falou que ia em um encontro com Jasper hoje e era pra nós não nos metermos nas coisas dela, se não a coisa ia ficar feia – ele disse e quando percebi que estávamos inclinados um para o outro, já arrumei minha postura de homem... NOSSA QUE COISA MAIS GAY É ESSA?

- Cara, a gente precisa fazer alguma coisa - eu disse pensativo, até que a melhor idéia que eu tive na vida me ocorreu – Meu querido Eddie, parece que temos um encontro para acabar hoje...

**PDV Edward**

Putz, não acredito que tinha esquecido de contar pro grandão o negócio do encontro, apesar que teria sido bem melhor nem ter falado nada pra ele, porque depois que ele veio com aquela idéia de acabar com o encontro da Ali, ela ia nos matar, mas pra variar quando eu disse que estava fora dessa ele me ameaçou, dizendo que ia fazer minha caveira para o treinador caso eu não o ajudasse, e quando eu aceitei ele disse que era pela "virtude" de nossa irmãzinha, depois as pessoas reclamam quando eu falo que ele um IDIOTA!

Tentei tirar essas coisas da minha cabeça, porque agora tinha aula de Biologia, e nessa não podia nem pensar em me atrasar, ainda bem que Jessica tinha faltado, se não ia ser um desgaste fazer ela sair de cima de mim.

Cheguei na sala adiantado e a Swan não tinha chego ainda, então me sentei na nossa mesa e resolvi esperar escrevendo no meu caderno, passou um tempo e eu comecei a ouvir o barulho das pessoas chegando, de repente ouvi um barulho de alguma coisa caindo no chão e quando levanto o rosto para olhar, era Bella que tinha escorregado, bufei e revirei os olhos, mas nem pensei em ajudá-la enquanto as pessoas ficavam rindo dela. Ótimo Cullen, sua vida social tendo Isabella Swan como companheira na aula de biologia já esta indo para o ralo.

A aula e o resto do dia passaram no ritmo normal e quando dei por mim já estava na aula de detenção, enquanto Bella me explicava alguma coisa sobre Genes recessivo e dominannte, já que agora estavamos estudando genética, mas naquele momento eu não estava prestando muita atenção. Até que o Sr. Bannes chamou nossa atenção e começou a falar:

- Bom meninos, eu pedi para que ficassem um pouco mais na detenção, pois gostaria de conversar com vocês sobre a nota do Sr. Cullen - ele começou a falar, já comecei a me preocupar, o que ele tinha a ver com a minha nota? Ah é! Era esse filho de uma mãe que iria decidir se eu jogava ou não este ano, ele ia continuar até que Bella interrompeu.

- Sr. Bannes, não querendo ser rude, porém se o senhor quer falar sobre a nota do Edward, o que eu estou fazendo aqui ? - A Swan falou, tinha que ser ela para atrapalhar meus planos de passar nesta matéria.

- Como eu ia dizendo antes da senhorita me interromper, eu gostaria de conversar com vocês, porque acho que sei a forma perfeita do passar na minha matéria - já fiquei cheio de esperança com a fala do professor - Isabella poderia ser a tutora de Edward e ajudá -lo no que ele precisa -se e como vocês conseguiram vir parar aqui na primeira semana de aula, vou passar um trabalho sobre genética para os dois, onde cada um tem que fazer sua árvore genealógica e o outro identificar de onde vem as características um do outro - Quando o professor acabou Bella estava espantada, e toda minha alegria tinha ido ralo a baixo, porque apesar de ter pensado que agora teria Bella me ajudando sem eu ter que fazer nada, ele vem com essa de "genética"?.

- Professor, eu não acho que isto estaja correto, minhas notas são as melhores, eu não me inscrevi para ser tutora de ninguém e não preciso de nenhum trabalho extra para me ajudar - A Swan aquela linguaruda tinha que colocar mais merda no ventilador, não querendo me ajudar além de tudo.

- Isabella, é por esse exato motivo que eu gostaria que a senhorita fosse tutora do senhor Cullen, por ser uma excelente aluna, mas nesse caso você não é obrigada a aceitar, te dou o praso até 2 semana para decidir, que é quando eu pretendo passar um trabalho para a turma e acho que Edward pode precisar de ajuda, já o trabalho sinto muito, mas este eu não te dou opção de querer ou não querer fazer, agora estão liberados - disse isso e saiu da sala nos deixando boquiabertos com tanta informação.

Swan sem me dizer nada saiu da sala e me deixou pensando, agora FUDEU! A Swan nunca me ajudaria por vontade própria, eu tava perdido mesmo. Fui pra casa derrotado durante a tarde resolvi tocar piano para relaxar e quando deu 17:30 resolvi ver o que o Emmet fazia a tarde inteira dentro do seu quarto, quando cheguei lá bati na porta.

- QUEM É? - Emmet gritou lá de dentro e eu respondi com um " sou eu..." - Eu ? Eu quem? Qual é a senha e diga seu nome !

- AH EMMET QUE MERDA É ESSA ? Eu não sei senha nenhuma e você sabe que é o Edward - falei já começando a ficar estressado.

- Edward? Edward é uma ova! Deve ser alguém querendo acabar com meus planos... - eu não acredito que o Emmet é tão burro a ponto de fazer isso, ainda bem que ele abriu uma frestinha da porta, se não eu já iria arrombar aquilo.

- Aah leão da montanha é você? Porque não disse logo! - Leão o que ?

- O QUE É ISSO EMMET ? EU NÃO SOU NENHUM LEÃO DA MONTANHA! - Ele me puxou pra dentro do quarto e fez sinal para que eu ficasse em silêncio.

- Leão da montanha é o seu nome secreto e o meu é urso negro, sacou? Pra ninguém desconfiar que é a gente - eu olhei pra ele incrédulo, como é possível que ele falou isso?

- Olha Emmet eu vim aqui...

- EMMET NÃO LEÃO DA MONTANHA, EU SOU O URSO NEGRO ! - revirei os olhos, mas achei melhor não contestar porque você sabe o que dizem não é ? Louco não se contraria.

- Tá legal... hmm urso negro eu vim aqui pra saber como a gente vai descobrir para onde Alice vai com Jasper -ele me olhou com um sorriso vitorioso e declarou.

- Elementar meu caro Watson ou melhor Leão da montanha - ele ficou pensativo durante um tempo - aah tanto faz o negocio é o seguinte, eu vou ligar pra Bellinha e perguntar.

- O QUE ? Você é embecil? Vai estragar todo o plano, a Bella vai desconfiar - mas quando eu estava dizendo isso Emmet já estava falando com Bella no viva-a-voz

- "Alô"

- Oii Bellinha e ai tô te atrapalhando?

-"Em ? Não, não, você nunca atrapalha, só estava me arrumando para sair " - Aff e essa intimidade entre esses dois? Até a Swan saindo em uma sexta-feira e eu tô aqui sem comer ninguém tentando estragar o de quem quer comer .

- Então Bells , é que eu ...eu...eu queria jogar Street Fighter com a Alice e não encontrei ela em casa, você sabe onde ela foi ?

- " Bom Emm hoje era o dia do encontro dela com o Jasper e eles iam para Port Angeles, mas para que lugar eu não sei, agora eu tenho que terminar de me arrumar tá bom, um beijo Emm ".

- Tchau Bellinha, bom passeio.

- Ahh que ótimo! A Bella além de ser feia pra cacete e não querer me ajudar em biologia, NÃO FAZ O MÍNIMO QUE É SABER PRA ONDE ALICE FOI COM JASPER! - falei já alterado, Emmet ficou sério de repente e falou.

- Olha leão da montanha, você pode ser meu irmão, mas eu não vou permitir que você fale qualquer coisa Bellinha.

- Tá bom Emmet... - não quis contrariar, lembra sobre oq falei dos loucos né?

- Bom leão, agora vai se trocar. Lá no seu quarto, em cima do armário tá a sua roupa e esteja aqui ás 18:00 em ponto para a gente puxar o bonde, e eu vou tentar descobrir para onde a anã vai - resolvi sair do quarto porque a minha cota de escutar idiotices estava acabando e como eu iria sair com Emmet, era bom me economizar...

Estava indo para o meu quarto, até que passo em frente ao quarto da Alice e ouço uns barulhos de mola. Ela estava... pulando na cama? Então resolvi me aproximar e bater na porta para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas quando eu ia bater eu escutei ' CLARO QUE SIM, ENTÃO ESTÁ BEM EM FRENTE AO CINEMA AS 19:00'. Ah moleque eu sou demais, fui até lá e falei que era o tal Leão da Montanha e quando Emmet abriu a porta, ele estava todo de preto com um sobretudo e óculos escuros.

- Qual é a boa leão? Ainda não se trocou? A gente vai se atrasar... - eu estava em estado de choque vendo aquilo, ele percebeu o que eu olhava e logo se animou - Legal né, a sua é igual vai lá! - Sai do transe e respondi.

- O que? Tá, olha descobri onde Alice vai. Ouvi ela falando no telefone com Jasper e eles vão no cinema de lá ás 19:00 - ele logo abriu o maior sorrisão.

- AAAAAAAH, É DISSO QUE EU TO FALANDO! Bom trabalho leão da montanha, agora vai lá se trocar pra gente não se atrasar.

Depois que coloquei aquela roupa que, diga-se de passagem era ridícula, fomos para Port Angeles e esperamos Alice chegar para saber o filme que ela ia assistir. Eles iam assistir Forças da Paixão. Aff e eu pensando que Jasper era homem, melhor a gente ir embora, ele é uma menina para assistir este filme. Mas Emmet disse que não ia dar mole, então aqui estamos nós, comprando ingressos para Forças da Paixão.

- Oii... eu queria 2 ingressos para Foças da paixão - Emmet disse o mais baixo possível para ninguém escutar.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOW JEFF TEM DOIS MENINOS AQUI QUERENDO ASSISTIR 'FORÇAS DA PAIXÃO' AINDA TEM INGRESSO? - Filha de um Jeff viu, a gente aqui tentando não parecer dois maricas, assistindo uma "comédia romântica" e essa coisa grita, chamando a atenção de todo mundo da fila imensa, que se formou atrás da gente. Será que já não bastava essa roupa ridícula?

- NÃO MARY, SÓ TEM INGRESSOS AGORA PARA O "URSINHO BILÚ" – Ursinho o que? Ah não! Isso é demais pra mim, estava preparado para ir embora, quando vi Emmet pagando pelos ingressos e vejo que na fila atrás da gente, a maioria dos adultos estavam com uma criança do lado.

Fomos para a fila da pipoca, quando eu finalmente me acalmei e respirei fundo, perguntei ao Emmet:

- Urso Negro – já até falei o apelido para ele não começar com 'Emmet não Leão da Montanha, eu sou o Urso Negro' – Porque você comprou ingressos para um filme infantil, se Alice está no filme que o ingresso tinha acabado? – Emmet me olhou com uma cara, como se pensasse que eu era um idiota por não saber e disse:

- Leão da Montanha isso é obvio, é claro que eu queria poder assistir 'O ursinho bilú', mas eu posso vim outro dia, hoje o foco é Alice e Jasper – ele disse pensativo e depois com uma cara de mau, e eu esperava que ele estivesse brincando com a parte que viria assistir depois o tal filme do ursinho... – então nós vamos entrar para assistir ' O ursinho bilú' e fugimos para a sala do ' Forças da Paixão'

Eu olhei para ele boquiaberto, não acredito que o Emmet teve uma idéia decente e sem a ajuda de alguém, isso é uma coisa quase impossível e esse acontecimento só me fez ter mais certeza, que tudo ia acabar em MERDA, porque pra Emmet ter uma idéia que sirva, uma coisa grande ia acontecer.

- Emmet vamos embora – eu estava assustado, sabia que era melhor agente não ter vindo...

- Leão será que você nunca vai entender que eu sou o Ur...

- Tálegal, tá legal, mas urso negro, você acabou de ter uma idéia brilhante, nem mesmo eu pensei nisso, e como isso nunca acontece, alguma coisa grande e ruim vai acontecer, melhor a gente nem continuar com isso... – ele ficou pensativo um tempo e depois falou:

- É verdade o que você falou sobre a idéia, mas mano eu não sabia que você era supersticioso, deixa disso vai, vamos logo...

Dizendo isso entregamos nossos ingressos para a mulher que estava pegando na porta e quando ninguém estava olhando, fomos para a sala onde passava o filme da Alice, que por sorte era do lado da sala em que deveríamos estar. Sentamos umas 3 fileiras atrás dos pombinhos e íamos começar a missão, quando ouvimos uma voz conhecida pedir " Com licença?" AGORA JÁ ERA !

* * *

N/A:

N/Gabi:MENINAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Está ai mais um capitulo e até que tá grandinho 20 PAGINAS DE WORD !

Parece que a Bella tá começando a ficar mole com o Edward, acho que isso não é muito bom... Tadinha da Alice o encontro dela vai ser arruinado pelo Leão da Montanha e o Urso Negro AUHSUHUAHSUAHUSHAUHS

MUUUUUUUUUITO OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTARIOS ! Agradecemos a **todas **que estão nos dando incentivo para continuar a histótia, o proximo capitulo muitas risadas e fortes emoções! Já estamos escrevendo ele, então não deve demorar...

Não deixem de

**COMENTAR MUITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

* * *

Nota da Biiah : MUAAAHAHAHA Adooro deixar vocês curiosas com esses finais hahaha

Como a Gabi disse... fortes emoçoes...Aiiii adoro o Emmet mas ele tem cada ideia ¬¬º...

Enfim meninas muito feliz com os comentários, eu sempre VIBRO com eles hahaha e respondemos **TODOS** pq vocês sao o motivo da gente ainda escrever nea?

Entao até o proximo e beiijinho ;*


End file.
